


Miles to go before I'm Free

by DatWriterWannaBe, ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, College, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Free!, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Swimming, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Levi and Eren were best friends as children, but unfortunately one day Levi had to move away. Years later they get back in touch, only now with miles between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [Roxi](http://roxi4.tumblr.com/)! We hope you enjoy this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it! Dive in with us as we tell a story from Levi and Eren's pov. 
> 
> First up it's my boy Levi! Written by the ever fabulous ReluctantHero. 
> 
> Then Eren's cute ass, written by Datwriterwannabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing piece of [ART](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/178920188900/happy-birthday-roxi4-youre-so-great-and-i-am) Comissioned by thcrsthy on Tumblr

 

“You joining the swim team, Levi?”

Erwin’s voice had broken me out my trance. I had been staring at the pool, lost in the stillness of it. I wasn’t used to empty pools, every time I had been near one there was usually someone swimming laps or practicing for a race—often myself. There was something so peaceful yet lonely about the water as it lay still and unmoving, except for the small ripples each time a leaf would fall onto its surface.

I loved swimming, it was my life… well maybe not my _entire_ life. I was beginning my first day of college with hopes of becoming a journalist in the future, but swimming was still one of my top priorities. Even when I did become a journalist I had always planned to focus on swimming and other sports when I could no longer swim competitively. That was the dream; get a job with a famous sports magazine, write articles about swimmers every day while Eren took pictures.

Shit.

I hadn’t thought about Eren in a while. It had been years since we’ve seen each other, since Mom and I had to move in with my Uncle Kenny. All because my shitty excuse for a father had bailed on us and Mom couldn’t afford the mortgage payments on her own. We had completely lost contact, which I guess is easy when you’re eleven years old, though it didn’t help that I was nearly catatonic for a while. I remember Eren telling me that it wasn’t my fault, my dad didn’t leave because of me; thinking back on, it was very wise for an eleven year old, but it didn’t help much at the time. I had lost my dad, my home, and even my best friend. I realized the last part too late.

I always wondered if he continued swimming, if he still loved the water as he had then, if swimming made him feel closer to me, or if he was as disappointed as I was that we were finally in college and we weren’t even together.  All those weekends when there was a relay or a swim competition at the local college and we would ride our bikes the ten miles just to watch. Or the time an Olympic gold medalist came to the college for an event and we begged our Moms for a week to let us go, even though it was a school night. If anyone could resist Eren’s giant green puppy eyes, it was Carla; though even she gave in that night and drove us there and back. It had been an amazing night.

God, I’m such a sap.

“Are you an idiot?” I scoffed, glaring up at him playfully, he knew better than to ask if I was joining swimming, in what scenario would I _not_ be joining the swim team?

“Just checking,” the confirmed idiot said, _laughing_ at me.

There aren’t many people who can laugh at me and get away with it. Erwin begrudgingly was one of them; the damn tree with his golden hair, giant eyebrows and gorgeous smile—not that I noticed, though it was pretty impossible not to—who just so happened to be one of my best friends, therefore giving him a free pass.

I was glad he was here with me; I liked to think that I was fine on my own and that I didn’t need anyone or anything, but in truth, I was nervous. I didn’t know how Hanji—my other best friend—could do it; move 900 miles away to go to school without any friends or family nearby. I was nervous going to school an hour away from home with Erwin by my side.

I was proud of her. She deserved the full ride scholarship and the chance to attend a school with the best science program in the country. She was so fucking smart and she was going to do amazing things one day.. I just missed her...  

I’m not going to tell her that.

“You joining with me?” I asked, already knowing the answer, Erwin loved swimming as much as I did, “Just checking, y’know.”

“Little shit,” Erwin laughed, giving me a light shove.

“Well come on then,” I said, shoving him back with a grin and hurrying toward the recreation hall to sign up, Erwin following close behind.

 

I hadn’t realized college had so many clubs and activities; sports, music, politics, cultures, things I had never even heard of. It was fascinating to look through them, though in the end I only joined the swim club and the student newspaper. Between researching and writing articles, keeping up my daily laps in the pool and meeting with the team, along with my full course load I wasn’t expecting much free time.

 

The thought didn’t bother me, other than hanging out with Erwin and Hanji, my social life had always been pretty non-existent and I was excited to begin this new chapter of my life.

I had never been one to make friends easily, usually relying on Erwin and Hanji to introduce me to their friends since I had a resting bitch face and was considered ‘unapproachable’, so it surprised me when I managed to make one on my own.

 

Isabel was on the paper with me, we had introduced ourselves but hadn’t actually spoken since until one evening when I caught some asshat trying to cut off one of her pigtails—because we’re actually six-year-olds not college students—and I punched him. Now we’re best friends? It’s weird and sudden, but that’s how Isabel was; like a whirlwind of excitement and I liked it.

 

I’m not sure where the first month of school went; somewhere between being phased in on the student paper, writing stupid articles about the new pavement near the science building, meeting the swim team three times a week and doing laps every night, along with actual homework and studying.

 

I barely noticed the weeks flying by until midterms were terrifyingly close and I missed Hanji more than ever. Sure, Erwin and Isabel were great to study with, even Isabel’s friend Farlan from my Calculus class was a decent study buddy, but no one could study like Hanji.

Hanji would read ahead, highlighting the important points, make up stories to help you remember them, quiz you until you knew everything inside out. I smiled at the memory of senior year finals, they had been brutal but Hanji had made them bearable; she hadn’t even been doing the same courses as Erwin and I but still managed to teach us the material better than any teacher could have.

 

Thinking of Hanji made me realize that I hadn’t spoken to her in a few days, a small twinge in my chest reminding me that I missed her as I dug my phone out of my pocket to send her a simple _‘_ **Hey Four eyes** ’ before heading to my creative writing class.  

 

Hanji: SHORTYYYY!!!

Hanji: How are you? I miss you!!

Levi: How? We spoke last week

 

Hanji: So?

Hanji: I still miss you.

Hanji: Don’t be a grump, I know you miss me too

 

Levi: Maybe I do

 

Hanji: I KNEW IT!

Hanji: How’s studying? Ready for midterms?

Levi: Of course you’d ask that

Hanji: AND??

Levi: I’m getting there, studying isn’t the same without you.

Levi: How are things? Still hanging with your lab partner?

 

Hanji: Awwwwww! Levi!

Hanji: Yes! I made a new friend too!

Hanji: You’d like him! He swims too!

 

Levi: Just because he swims doesn’t mean I’ll like him

Hanji: Oh yeah, almost forgot you were an old grump

Hanji: He’s really nice, loves swimming as much as you do, AND he’s adorable

Levi: Sounds great, maybe I can meet him sometime

 

Hanji: WOULD YOU?? THAT WOULD BE SO GREAT! WANT TO SKYPE?

Levi: I didn’t say right now!

Levi: Maybe after midterms

Levi: Gotta go, Prof is here

Hanji: Bye Shorty <3<3

Levi: Bye

Levi: <3

 

I found myself smiling at my phone, even adding the stupid little heart at the end. Hanji knew me well enough that she wasn’t deterred by my short responses or my standoffish behaviour, especially through texting; though sometimes it was nice to subtly remind her how much she meant to me.

“Who were you talking to?” The girl beside me— Petra? I couldn’t quite remember her name—asked as I tossed my phone in my bag and took out my notebook.

I stared at her in confusion, she was likely being friendly rather than nosey but it startled me, which must have shown as annoyance on my face since her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It was kind of cute actually, which made me feel like an ass for reacting as I had..

“I-I’ve just never seen you smile like that before, I’m sorry!” Petra stammered, almost whimpering while I suppressed a groan at my stupid bitch face, once again scaring innocent people.

“No! I’m shit at expressions. My face just...doesn’t…” I groan out loud this time. Not only is my face unapproachable but I’m so awkward around strangers I can’t form proper sentences. Fortunately she giggled at my fumble, visibly relaxing in her seat.

 

“I was talking to a friend, She went to school across the country,” I explained, eyeing the professor as he took out his papers but hadn’t started class yet.

 

“Oh, that must suck, I’m sorry,” Petra said with a sympathetic smile.

“It does, but she’s doing great out there so it’s fine. I’m Levi by the way,” I introduced, trying to give a friendly smile and hoping it didn’t come out more like a grimace.

“I’m Petra,” She said happily, an odd yet amused look on her face as she eyed me, maybe I had grimaced.

Luckily Professor began to speak, before I had to say anything else;  don’t get me wrong; Petra seemed nice, but I’m terrible at small talk and with midterms coming up I really had to pay attention.

 

Petra was sweet, she began talking to me before class started, which turned out to be surprisingly easy and enjoyable. Look at me, I’ve got this friend thing down! At least I had another study partner, she was good to discuss topics and ideas with, I actually felt ready for the midterm by the time it came up.

I felt ready for all of my midterms, it had been great having friends to study and review with, even if they weren’t Hanji, though maybe years of Hanji forcing me to study actually paid off and I managed to write them all without any stress… without _much_ stress.

 

All of the stress melted away when I got to the pool.

 

I know I swim a lot, but there’s just something about being in the water that has just always felt right to me and after nearly two weeks of studying I was glad to be _home_.

 

I don’t remember the first time I went swimming, Mom loves the water as much as I do so I was probably pretty fucking young. All I know is that ever since I can remember I’ve always loved the water and would swim at every opportunity; hell, Eren and I would ride our bikes to the lake every day after school and jump in until Carla yelled that it was too cold and we were going to die of pneumonia.

 

I missed that lake almost as much as I missed Eren when we moved. There were no lakes near Kenny’s house; but Mom did get a job working Reception at the public pool so I was allowed to come and go as I pleased. It wasn’t our lake, but it was good enough, though it still wasn’t the same without Eren.

I still thought about him every time I jumped in the water.

 

“Heads up!” Erwin shouted as he jumped in beside me, splashing water in my face and disturbing my peaceful float.

 

“Watch it Eyebrows!” I growled, though not even I could mask my smile as Erwin popped up out of the water, pushing the hair out if his eyes; the strands sticking up at a hilarious angle while he sported the happiest fucking grin I had ever seen on his face.

 

“Happy to be finished?” I laughed, splashing him.

 

“Fuck yes, race you to the ledge and back. Maybe I’ll find my brain on the way, pretty sure it tried to drown itself after Calculus,” Erwin said, diving underneath the water and taking off.

 

“I hear ya,” I rolled my eyes before following close behind.

 

Erwin was an excellent swimmer, but even with a head start he still couldn’t beat me. Maybe three years ago when we were almost the same size but he never did fully recover from that growth spurt and I was still the fastest swimmer in our school district—I'm proud of that okay?

 

Erwin enjoyed himself anyway, you could see it in his face, the dullness in his eyes from studying the past few weeks had lifted and he was back to himself. His heavy course load and extra activities seemed to be turning out to be a little too much for him. My opinion was that he should drop one of his extra classes, there was no shame in a normal workload, even for Erwin Smith, though I know he would probably drop one of his extracurriculars. The decision was ultimately his, though I hoped that if he dropped swim club that he still made time for the water. He loved swimming too much to forget about it completely; even aspiring lawyers needed to enjoy themselves sometimes.

 

“Knew we’d find you two here!” Isabel shouted while she and Farlan hurried over in their swimsuits.

 

“Midterms are over, where else would we be?” I asked, watching as they jumped in with us.

 

Isabel and Farlan didn’t race, they had terrible form, and could barely tread water, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a blast playing around with them and Erwin in the pool that afternoon. I often forgot how much fun fooling around can be, and how tiring! I was absolutely exhausted by the time Erwin and I made our way back to our dorm room.

 

“You sure you don’t want a ride back home?” Erwin asked me as soon as I walked in through the door after my shower. I groaned a ‘no’ before flopping down on my bed and cuddling into my pillow.

 

Of course, he kept staring at me, like the annoyingly well-meaning asshat that he is, “Nah, it’s Mom’s weekend to work. Thanks though.”  

 

“Alright, then I’ll see you on Monday,” Erwin said, grabbing his bag of dirty laundry and heading out. I might have given a groan in response, my pillow was too soft, my surroundings were all melting together and going dark.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

I practically jumped off my bed, my heart pounded in my chest as I looked around my dorm for the source of the loud bang that woke me up. It took a few seconds to realize that it hadn’t come from my room and a few more seconds of grogginess to realize that the noise I was hearing was actually extremely loud, terrible music being played in the hallway. The fuckers on my floor were having a party.

 

I groaned loudly, hoping to whatever higher power that Erwin did not take his noise cancelling headphones home with him; maybe even letting out a small squeal of joy when I found them.

 

I wouldn’t be sleeping again anytime soon, not even with the headphones after such an abrupt wake up call, might as well make some tea and waste some time on the internet. I poured a bottle of water in the kettle—we weren’t actually supposed to have appliances in the dorm, but they’ll pry this kettle from my cold dead hands— and looked over my collection of tea before picking one and scooping some leaves into my infuser before digging through my bag for my phone.

 

Eleven text messages.

 

Fucking Hanji...

 

Hanji: How was your exam?

Hanji: Did you ace it? I bet you aced it!

Hanji: Where are you?

Hanji: Are you swimming?

Hanji: Stop swimming and talk to me!

Hanji: We’re supposed to skype, remember?

Hanji: Levi

Hanji: Levi

Hanji: Leeeeevvviiiiiii

Hanji: My friend is here, he wants to meet you

Hanji: Come on, you promised

Levi: Alright, alright. I’m here

 

Hanji: LEVI!! Hi! How was your last midterm? I miss you!

 

Levi: It was good. I miss you too four eyes

 

Hanji: I knew it!

Hanji: Can we skype now?

 

Levi: I just woke up, I look like shit

 

Hanji: Fuck off, you’re beautiful

 

I shook my head, chuckling a little as I booted up my laptop and grabbing the small mirror on my nightstand;Hanji didn’t swear very often, so when she did you knew she was serious, all i could do was try to flatten out my hair and listen to what she said.

 

Levi: Fine, it’s booting

 

Hanji: Yay! Eren is so excited!

 

My mug stopped inches from my lips, the first sip forgotten as I stared at my phone. Eren? Her friend’s name was Eren? What were the odds of there being another Eren... with that weird spelling... in his freshman year... at a college not far from my old home...

 

I was in shock; what should I do? What should I say? Should I ask if it’s him? Would he remember me? Would he be mad at me for losing touch? What if it’s not him? Was I stressing over nothing? Why my stomach drop in disappointment at the thought of it not being him? I hadn’t seen Eren in so long and as terrifying as the idea of him being on my computer screen was, my heart raced with anticipation.

 

Fuck! Hanji was calling, This was too soon, was I ready? Did I look okay? There was no time to dwell as I clicked the video button and watch as Hanji’s smiling face filled my computer screen.

 

“Levi!!!” Hanji screams—I think my ears are bleeding, but it’s so good to see her, I don’t even comment.

 

“Hey,” I smiled.

 

“It’s so good to see you! How have you been? How’s school? How’s the paper?” She asks, I can barely understand her, I missed her motormouth.

 

“Hanji, we’ve texted the entire semester,” I laughed.

 

“It’s not the same!” She said. She’s right, we’ve never gone this long without speaking, even with daily texting it just wasn’t the same.

 

“School is going well, the paper is getting better, they’re finished phasing me in so I’m getting decent articles now. How’s your semester? Blow up the lab yet?” I asked.

 

“Noooo,” Hanji grinned manically.

“She almost did! Like three times already!” I hear a voice through the screen; my heart stops for a long second, The excitement of seeing my best friend had made Eren slip my mind. My mind replayed the voice in my head, trying to detect familiarity. I had no idea what Eren would have sounded like now, neither of our voices had changed the last time we had seen each other. I couldn’t tell from the voice if it was my Eren or another, all I knew was that I needed the owner of the voice needed to come into view _now._

 

“Oh Levi!! This is my friend Eren! He's a swimmer too! _And_ he's thirty percent German.” Hanji shouted as though finally remembering he was there.

 

I probably looked ridiculous as I watched Hanji’s friend come into view, my eyes were wide and my mouth open, but I was in shock. There he was, my best friend, the boy I had thought about every day since I had left, the boy I missed every time I swam. The boy who isn’t even a boy anymore, but a gorgeous man with giant green eyes and staring at me from the other side of my computer screen, looking as shocked as I felt.  

 

“Eren,” I said, the evenness of my voice surprising me. I watched as Eren pushed Hanji out of the way, stealing her seat and leaning in close.

“Is it really you!? Holy fuck, Levi!? I can't believe it!” His excitement rivaled Hanji’s, which made my heart pound painfully in my chest; it was him and he was excited to see me.

“I can't either. Wow. How are you?” I could barely speak, fumbling my sentence like an idiot as I stared at him completely dumbfounded. I wanted to touch him, pull him into my arms and hug him like I had when we were children. Would it be weird to hug a laptop?

“You two know each other?” Hanji’s voice broke me out if my daze, I watched as Eren looked down sheepishly at something out of my view, Hanji must have still been on the floor from when he had pushed her out of the way. I couldn’t blame him, I’m not sure I would have shown any more restraint if Erwin had been sitting in my way when Eren appeared.

“Yeah,” I said quickly, catching Eren’s eyes again, “We were best friends... before I moved.” I was lost in the endless ocean of his eyes; drowning yet completely at ease. Fuck he was beautiful, even from the video I could tell how flawless is skin was, with the same light tan he had when we were children. He looked the same but so different, no more baby fat around his face, his ears no longer too big for his head.  

“I've missed you so fucking much, Levi,” Eren blurted, my heart aching at the words, my mind screaming at me to tell him the same.

“What!?” Hanji screeched, thankfully missing Eren’s quiet confession, “That’s so exciting! I knew you two would get along!! Did you swim together?”

I loved Hanji, she was one of my best friends and favorite people in the world, but in that moment all I wanted was for her to vanish, just so I could spend some time with Eren, alone.

 

“We were on the same team, God Levi, I can’t believe it’s you! I should have known when Hanji told me about your imported teas and fancy brewers,” Eren said, a smile stretching over his face. 

“Fancy brewers?” I scoffed, rolling my eyes and fighting the smile that threatened my lips, “It’s an infuser, there’s nothing special about it you Neanderthal!”

 

“Neanderthal!? Everyone I know has their tea _in a bag_ , Levi. You're so fancy.”  

 

Eren’s laughter was like music, the happy look on his face warming me from the inside out. I looked away and felt my cheeks burn, reaching for my tea mug and draining the infuser.

“Is that... is that a Manate?” Eren asked, leaning in again until his face filled my entire screen, this was not good for my heart. 

“It’s a Mana- _Tea_ ,” I corrected, inwardly groaning at my stupidity. Fuck, I just got him back and now I’m going to lose him because I’m a huge fucking dork.  

“Oh my fucking god! You’re such a dork!” He shouted, laughing again and I stare at his face. I really was a sap. 

“Is that a problem?” I glared at him. It’s always been the easiest way to hide my insecurities, my resting bitch face making it that much easier. 

“No I love it!” Eren was smiling at me. Just smiling pleasantly with his beautiful face, filling my stomach with fucking butterflies.  This was not what I had in mind when I missed him all this time, I hadn’t even considered he’s be this stunning or have this kind of effect on me.

 

This was not going to end well for me was it?

We ended up talking for hours, Hanji leading conversation for a while, trying her best to figure out our story. She was giddy and excited but I barely noticed, I’m not sure if I even looked at her the entire time. Eren had my full attention, just like he had always had when we were children. It was almost like no time had passed between us, like we had never been separated and we were having one of our sleepovers; talking quietly all through the night, trying not to wake my mother.

 

I wanted to know what he was thinking; did he feel like I did? Did he wish we weren’t separated by 900 miles and a computer screen? Was he as confused by his feelings as I was?

 

I hadn’t felt this way when we were young, I didn’t consider Eren to be beautiful or feel the need to hold him in my arms... did I? I had always been captivated by his eyes, but so had everyone else. I had allowed him to hug me when no one else could, I wanted to be around him all the time when everyone else annoyed me... Maybe I had had some feelings, I had just been too young to know what they meant.

“Where’s Hanji?” I asked, taking a sip of my long forgotten tea and realizing how late it had gotten. 

“Oh... umm,” Eren said looking around the room,

“Damn,” He laughed quietly, turning the screen toward the couch where Hanji was sleeping; still fully clothed with her glasses smushed between her face and her cushion. 

“Maybe we should go,” I said, though it was the last thing I wanted to do. 

“What’s your phone number?” Eren asked suddenly, eyes wide as he stared at me. 

“Not sick of me yet?” I asked, unable to stop the smile spreading over my face as he grinned. 

“Never.”

We exchanged phone numbers, skype usernames, snapchat, discord, gaming accounts... apparently, we had to talk everywhere and I was completely on board. We got lost in conversation again, Eren seemed as reluctant to leave as I was, but a loud snore from Hanji as she rolled over snapped us back to reality and we finally said our goodbyes.

I turned off my computer with a smile on my face, even after hours I still couldn’t believe it, I had reunited with Eren, I had my best friend back; I may have been developing a major crush on him, but that would die down as time went on I was sure.  

 

I changed my clothes and prepared for bed, my mind wandering back to Eren’s face, his voice, his laugh. I was being an ultimate sap, but I couldn’t care less, especially when I checked my phone as I crawled into bed.

Eren: Good Night Levi <3

Levi: Good Night Eren

 

Eren was relentless with the texting; messaging me constantly throughout the day, not that I was bothered in the least, I looked forward to his random thoughts, amusing stories, and terrible memes. I wasn’t nearly as interesting as Eren, though I could hold my own with the dumb pictures and sarcastic comments at least Eren seemed to enjoy talking to me, it had been a few weeks and he was still doing it.  

I was still smiling every time I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It wasn’t always Eren, though it was more often than not and I felt my stomach flip every time I saw his name across my screen.  

I glanced over to Erwin as he drove, his eyes focused on the road while he quietly sang along to the radio, before opening up my phone to text Eren back.  

 

Eren: Heyyyy

Eren: Back from my swim, what’s up?

Levi: Heading home for the weekend, you?

Eren: You’re not texting and driving, are you?  

Levi: Nope

 

I opened the camera of my phone, holding it low in my lap so Erwin wouldn’t notice as I took a picture of him from that awful angle.

 

_Levi sent a photo_

Eren: Wow! Captain America much?

Eren: Even from that angle

Eren: God Levi, you’re horrendous with a camera

Levi: I wasn’t trying to take a good one dumbass

Eren: Still

Eren: Oh wait! Is that Erwin?

Levi: That would be him, yes

Eren: Damn, Armin would be swooning right now

Eren: He has a thing for tall, broad, and blond

Levi: I’ll let him know

Levi: Sorry, gotta pay some attention to Erwin while he drives. Big baby gets lonely

Eren: Aww

Eren: Text me later, okay?

Levi: Of course

“You like him, don’t you?” Erwin asked, side eying me with a smirk on his face as I put away my phone. 

“Who?” I asked, knowing that I hadn’t told Erwin who I was texting though also knowing that Erwin knew anyway. “He’s an old friend,” I shrugged when Erwin answered only with a raised brow. 

“I’m an old friend and you don’t smile like that when I text you,” Erwin laughed. 

“How do you know?” I spat. 

“Do you?” He asked. 

“Fine, _maybe_ I like him,” I grumble. 

“Okay, we’ll go with maybe,” Erwin said, laughing again and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
“Does he like you?” he added. 

“As a friend, yeah. He seems to like talking to me anyway,” I say truthfully. 

Eren did like me as a friend, I wasn’t so stupid that I couldn’t see that, the man texted me almost constantly, but I had no idea if his feelings went beyond that. I didn’t even know how he felt about guys at all, maybe he was painfully straight. I wanted to believe that he wasn’t, the way he looked at me in the video chat made me think that he might not be, though maybe it was my own mind just showing me what I wanted to see. 

Either way, I was so happy to have him back in my life, I could sort out my feelings later. 

“Well that’s a start!” Erwin smiled.

We changed the subject quickly; one thing Erwin was good for was sensing when I didn’t want to talk about something. We moved on to swimming and the competition that was coming up in a few weeks; discussing strategies and teammates, figuring out the best plan of attack that we could bring up to the captain, and making plans for swimming laps over the weekend.

 

I practically jumped out of the car when Erwin pulled into my driveway, grabbing my bags, thanking him for the ride, and rushing into the house to see my mom. School wasn’t that far away, only an hour by car; I came home somewhat regularly and spoke to my mom on the phone throughout the week, but we had never been apart like this before and I missed her more than I wanted to admit.

 

We spent the day catching up; she asked how school was going, I asked about her new boyfriend, I even told her about Eren, which may have been a mistake since we spent hours on the subject.

 

I had been so caught up that I hadn’t even looked at my phone until I crawled into bed that night. I’m not sure when I had gotten so popular, but I had texts from almost everyone. 

Isabel sending a picture of the pizza she and Farlan were sharing, Hanji telling a story about how she had almost blown up the lab again, but luckily Armin was quick on his feet as always, Erwin suggesting we meet at the pool at 9:00am for a swim, and Eren sharing probably everything he had seen on Tumblr that evening. 

I laughed out loud at some of the pictures Eren had sent along with his comments of each before replying to my other friends first. As much as I loved them all I knew where my focus for the night was going to be.

 

Levi: Mom says Hi

Eren: Omg Hiiii Kuchel!!!

Eren: How is she?

Eren: I miss your mom! She made the best cookies!

Eren: Shit, don’t tell my mom!

Levi: Never!

Levi: Carla was great but... she could be scary

Eren: You’re not wrong!

Eren: Seriously though, how is she? She doing okay since your dad left?

Eren: I know it’s been years, but I didn’t ask before

Levi: She’s great actually

Levi: Things were rough at first, but we moved in with Kenny and Mom got a good job. Things turned out pretty good.

Levi: She’s seeing someone now, I haven’t met him yet but she seems really happy

Eren: Aw that’s so sweet

Eren: I’m glad everything worked out okay

Levi: Eren, I’m really sorry for how I acted

Eren: What? When?

Levi: When my Dad left, I didn’t take it very well. I shut you out and we lost contact because of it

_Incoming Call from Eren_

“Hello?” I asked quietly, hoping my mom was already asleep in the next room and couldn’t hear me. 

“Levi no!” Eren said, his voice gentle yet insistent and it made my heart ache; maybe he didn’t blame me for our separation. “You were going through such a hard time, you acted how anyone would have in that situation,” he explained. 

“I know but if I had acted differently maybe we would have stayed friends,” I said, my throat tightening around the words. 

“Hey, no! It all worked out, we’re friends now. That’s all that matters right? Besides, it’s not like our mother’s would have let us rack up long distance phone bills.” Eren insisted. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I just missed you,” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose to contain the sudden onslaught of emotions taking over me. 

“I missed you too Levi, so much! I’m so happy to have you back,” Eren said, I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Me too,” I whispered, a smile stretching over my own face. 

“Good. Now get your laptop and watch this stream with me! It’s insane! Want to voice chat instead of the phone?” Eren asked, switching from soft and caring Eren to fun and excitable Eren in an instant. His ability to be both was high on my list of things I loved about him. 

“Yes, I’ll be right there,” I laughed, a weight lifting off of me froom Eren’s words. He didn’t blame me for losing touch, he wasn’t angry or hurt; a little sad, but he understood what I had been going through and that meant the world to me. With a smile I hung up the phone and grabbed my laptop and headphones to meet him in the voice chat while we watched the stream together

I had fallen asleep on the voice chat that night, Eren’s laughter ringing through my headset and making its way into my dreams. It had been the first time we spoke outside of texting since the night of Hanji’s video chat and his voice was as musical as I remembered.

 

Texting was still our main point of contact since we were both busy with school and other activities, not to mention there was a couple time zones between us that made scheduling difficult, but we did our best to incorporate more voice chats and phone calls with each other.

Whatever the form of contact, we made it work; speaking to each other constantly. I thought my crush on Eren would ease off as we got to know each other better, but I had been terribly wrong. My feelings for him amplified with each conversation, each joke or stupid comment, and each selfie he sent me. 

I still didn’t know if he felt anything more than friendship for me. Yeah he made flirty comments once in a while but he had always been friendly, he probably did that with everyone. I still wondered. I thought about it constantly; if he could possibly like me, if he even liked guys, how he would react when he found out I was gay.

 

I had never been ashamed of my sexuality, I was proud to be who I was and had no intention of hiding it. Eren didn’t seem the type to be against it, I couldn’t imagine him being upset when he found out, but that didn’t mean I had to volunteer the information.

 

Yes I found Eren irresistibly gorgeous and would have loved the chance to be more than friends with him, but I was also happy with the way things were. I adored our conversations and didn’t want to risk upsetting it.

 

 

Eren: I don’t want to study anymorrrre T.T T.T T.T T.T

 

I smiled as I looked up from my book to read Eren’s text. It was time for midterms again, everyone scrambling to bring their grade up in the second semester since the shock of starting college had worn off.  

My grades had been decent last semester, but there was always room for improvement or at least keeping them consistent so I had fallen into the extra study as well, which made speaking to Eren even more difficult. Though a few minutes could never hurt.

 

Eren: I just want to swwwiiim

Eren: Hey remember that time you pushed me in the pool?

Levi: Which time?

Levi: I pushed you in the pool a lot :P

Eren: The FIRST time

Eren: For no reason!

Eren: There I was, trying to make friends with the new kid and he fucking pushed me in the pool!!

Levi: You were too excited

Eren: Gasp! I was _not_!

Levi: You fucking were!

Levi: I was shy and you were all over me

Levi: You had weird eyes, a loud voice, and you made me nervous so I pushed you in the pool to get away

Eren: My eyes are weird?

Levi: No! I was intimidated. Your eyes are not weird.

Eren: Don’t lie, I now know how you truly feel!

Levi: Eren, your eyes are gorgeous. Shut up!

Eren: Awwwwwww. You think I’m pretty

Eren: I didn’t know you were nervous, I just thought you were mean!  

Levi: If I was mean, why did you become my best friend?

Eren: You stopped being mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Levi: I was never mean!

Eren: No, you were shy...  
Eren: Because I had pretty eyes...  
Eren: You’re so fucking cute, Levi.

Levi: Don’t push it

We survived another set of midterms, they hadn’t been as bad as any of us had thought, but we were all glad to have March break afterward; a full week of nothing but swimming and relaxing before going back to finish our first year of College.

Erwin and I raced at the public pool every day. I was glad he managed to stay on the swim team, despite his rough first semester; swimming obviously relaxed him, helped to refresh his mind, and reenergize him for everything else in his his life, plus he was one of the best on the team and we needed him.

Erwin and I walked toward Hanji’s house after our swim; excited to spend time with her while she was home for March break. I rolled my eyes and let out a dramatic huff for Erwin’s sake when Eren sent me another snap, he had been sending me snaps of the beautiful weather since he had gotten home; the sun shining, people wearing shorts and tank tops, the outdoor pool that had been beautifully renovated since my childhood.

I wasn’t actually annoyed by his snaps, just a little jealous as I tightened my hoodie around myself in the drizzling rain, and opened the snap while holding it up for Erwin to see as well.

 

“Hi Levi!” Armin’s face surprised me as the video opened to his smiling face; hair pulled back and sunglasses over his eyes.

“Just wanted to show you that nothing much has changed since you left,” Armin giggled, switching the camera to show Eren and Jean wrestling from across the pool, trying to push each other into the water. I watched as Eren finally won; knocking Jean into the pool triumphantly, before slipping on some water and falling on his ass.

His laugh was beautiful, his smile breathtaking as he looked over at the phone, before it went back to Armin as he lifted his glasses and rolled his blue eyes. I wanted to laugh too, it was a funny video and Eren hadn’t hurt himself, though I couldn’t help but remember the time when he _did_ hurt himself at the pool; slipping on water and knocking his head pretty hard against the concrete.

“Who was that?” Erwin’s voice pulled me away from the memory as he took my phone from my hand and held down on the video to replay it.

“The blond? That’s Armin,” I said, watching his eyes focus on the screen when Armin appeared again.

“Hanji’s lab partner Armin?” Erwin asked, eyes wide with surprise.

“That’s the one,” I smirked, I know that look.

“He’s cute,” Erwin said quietly. Bingo! I knew it.

“He is. I think he’s single too, maybe I’ll give him your number,” I said, watching as Erwin’s cheeks dusted with pink.

“Oh... I um. I don’t know. I’m really busy with school and stuff,” he began, giving back my phone. For such a confident guy, he was certainly shy when it came to romantic interests.

“He’s 900 miles away, I don’t think he’ll interfere with your studies too much,” I said with a shrug, “We can always ask Hanji.”

“Please don't!” Erwin beged just as we made it to her house.

“Fine, but I’m mentioning it to Eren, he already told me you were Armin’s type,” I said simply as I knocked on the door; Hanji running to it too quick for Erwin to say anything in response.

Spending the day with Hanji was exhausting but just as I remembered and I enjoyed every moment of it. She was so exciting and fun to be around and it made me miss her even more. I couldn’t believe it had been so long since we had seen her and we ended up talking about everything, even the things we had already talked about through texts and video chats but I didn’t care, it was great to be together again.

I pulled out my phone when I crawled into bed, having not looked at it for most of the day and smiling at the messages from Eren waiting for me.

 

Eren: Did Armin send you a snap on my phone? What was it?  

Eren: Are you having fun with Hanji?

Eren: She’s crazy, isn’t she? I actually miss her XD

Eren: Her snaps are great!

Eren: You’re short! I didn’t realize!

Eren: Wow, you’re so cute!!

Eren: I hope you’re having a great day!!

Levi: I am _not_ cute

Eren: LEVIII! You’re back! I missed you!

Levi: You sound like Hanji lol

Eren: I guess she’s rubbed off on me, is that so bad?

Eren: Did you have fun today? Did you get my snaps?

Levi: Definitely not bad

Levi: I missed you too

Levi: We did have fun, it was great to see Hanji again. Sorry, haven’t looked yet

Eren: Awwww. Hanji’s right, you’re a big softy!

Levi: Don’t tell anyone

Eren: I won’t <3

I felt myself blush, I was a softy; Hell, I was a full-on sap when it came to my close friends. It wasn’t something I wanted everyone to know about me, though I couldn’t bring myself to mind that Eren did.

Eren seemed to think I was cute, that could be good for me. Maybe Eren did like guys, maybe he was starting to develop feelings for me. That was a dangerous thought, one that could either end terribly or wonderfully and for the sake of my sanity, should be forgotten.

I didn’t know how to respond to Eren’s last text so I decided to open snapchat and watch the snaps he had sent. Most of them were of his surroundings; his voice filtering through the speakers of my phone as he explained what was happening, who he was with, and what he was doing. There were shots of Jean and Armin in the car, one of an ice cream cone in Eren’s hand, the crowds of people at the public pool.

“Levi! Remember this place?” Eren asked through the video, the screen shimmering with a shot of the lake. I watched in awe; yes, I did remember the lake and it looked as beautiful now as it had when I was a kid. I wished I was there with Eren now, that we could run down the wharf and jump in like we used to everyday after school.

The video shifted and Eren walked into view, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks; y’know those black ones with the stripe of colour that reach your knees leave _nothing_ to the imagination. Fuck he was beautiful, and sexy as hell. Before now I had only seen him in a few selfies, and the video call with Hanji that first night, and here he was with his tanned skin, long legs, defined chest and abs, not to mention the way those sinfully tight trunks squeezed his perfect ass. I was drooling. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, I didn’t even hear what he was saying, I just stared at him until he took off toward the water; Armin’s laughter behind the camera as it caught him jumping in before shutting off.

I knew he was beautiful, his face was like a piece of artwork, but I had no idea he looked like _that._ As though I wasn’t having enough trouble with my crush on him, now I had images of his body floating through my mind as well? Fuck.

 

Levi: Yes I remember the lake!

Levi: We used to go there every day  

Eren: We did!

Eren: Mom used to get so mad at us for swimming when it was cold

Levi: She did! But we didn’t care

Eren: Nope! Had to swim

Eren: Hey, can I call you?

Levi: Sure : )

 

I jumped when the video call came through, panicking over what to do. I thought he meant a phone call not a video, I was in bed with nothing but a pair of boxers and my blankets. I scrambled onto my stomach, with a pillow in front of me so only my face and shoulders were visible before answering the call.

 

“Took you long enough!” Eren laughed once his face appeared on my screen.

“Yeah well, I didn’t think you meant video!” I said.

“Why, _are you naked_?” Eren asked, grinning and looking closer into the video. Like he thought that turning the camera in different ways might reveal more than what I was already showing.

“No! Not completely,” I said, shifting my position behind my pillow… just in case

 

“Hot,” Eren said and I was glad it was dark because I could feel the heat rising in my face.

 

“Hold on,” I said, putting my phone face down on the bed to block the video as I grabbed a shirt, pulling it on before returning to the video. It’s not like I was embarrassed to be without a shirt, I was half naked around people daily and it never bothered me, but something about being on video with Eren made me nervous and I chickened out.

 

The pout on his face when I came back with my shirt gave me butterflies, maybe one day I’d be brave enough to send him a topless selfie. My cheeks flared as my mind wandered much farther than innocent selfies, barely hearing Eren whine about my shirt.

 

“So Erwin was asking about Armin today,” I said,blatantly changing the subject.

 

“Was he?!” Eren asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

 

“Yeah, thinks he’s cute. Maybe we should give them each others’ numbers,” I suggested.

 

“Yes! Armin would lose it!” Eren exclaimed.

 

“They’d probably be pretty good together,” I said.

 

“Aww, look at you playing matchmaker” Eren grinned and I felt my cheeks heat up once more.

 

“I just like to see people happy… Anyway, how’s your break going? Looked like you were having fun earlier.” I said, abruptly changing the subject again, I really was shit at awkward conversations.

 

“It’s great so far! Too bad I couldn’t come see you,” Eren said.

 

“That would have been great, too bad our breaks didn’t line up better,” I said. I had been disappointed over not being able to see him in person during our time off, though I was a little giddy over the fact that he had considered it in the first place.

 

“But I’ll definitely see you this summer!” Eren assured.

 

“Yes, definitely! And the swim competition, if we both make it to finals we’ll meet even sooner,” I said.

 

“Yes! Don’t you dare lose!” Eren said with a grin.

 

“That won’t be a problem, same goes for you.” I said, crossing my arms and giving him a cocky smirk.

 

We spent the rest of the evening talking about the upcoming competition and telling stories of past relays. We spoke about competing with each other, bantering about which one of us was faster, making plans for a one on one when we were finally able to meet up.

 

We spoke until neither of us could keep our eyes open, Eren’s voice lulling me to sleep, only to find myself a few hours later with my computer open beside me on the bed but Eren’s video chat long ended.

 

This became a regular thing, especially while I was on break; video chatting into the late hours of the night, one of us usually falling asleep since we both seemed to have issues saying goodbye. Sometimes Eren would even fall asleep first and when he did it was very difficult to turn off the video. Eren was beautiful when he slept; so soft and calm, I wanted nothing more than to crawl through the computer screen and fall asleep in his arms.

 

The more we talked and got to know each other again, the more my heart ached for him. This was more than a simple crush, I was developing strong feelings for him and I was unable to stop. I didn’t help that he had gotten super flirty lately-- not that I minded, I had even countered with some flirting of my own though my awkward ass couldn’t keep up with Eren.

 

Speaking of ass… Eren’s ass was phenomenal.

 

He had bought new swim trunks earlier that day, sending a snap of himself twisted in the full length mirror of the changerooms with the skin tight shorts. Apparently snapchat fucking tells you when someone takes a screenshot, which was embarrassing to say the least, but I ended up using an excuse about wanting to get the same pair. I stared at his perfectly plump ass; my fingers aching to squeeze those full round cheeks while my cock hardened at the thought.

 

I thought about that picture all day, opening it up on my screen more often than was probably healthy, but I couldn’t help it; Eren was too gorgeous not to stare.

 

Sometimes I was glad that I couldn’t see him, his voice was distracting enough as I tried to concentrate on Halo. It was my last night of break before classes started again the next day and I had opted to drive in early the next day with Erwin so I could have one more night alone with Eren. I was going to miss being able to talk with him so freely; video chatting in the evenings, staying up late to play video games together. I was going to feel the late hour in the morning, but spending extra time with Eren was worth it.

 

“I should go skinny dipping” Eren said suddenly. I don’t know where that came from but my cheeks burned at thew words.

 

“Don’t you dare,” I said, surprised by the lack of reaction in my voice as my mind raced. That was not a good idea, Eren could get into so much trouble if he was caught, not to mention I’m not sure my heart could take the idea of Eren being naked in a public place and me being on the other side of a computer screen.

 

I don’t even know what happened, something about him being sneaky and a dare, before I knew it he was gone with a promise of calling me back in five minutes. I scrambled for my phone, dialing Erwin’s number in a panic.

 

“Levi, it’s 1am, what’s wrong?” Erwin groaned into the phone.

 

“Erwin! Help, how do you record a skype video?” I asked, clicking through the program.

 

“I’m not sure, what’s happening?” Erwin asked, his voice sleepy and drifting.

“I need to record something, I don’t have time to look it u-- oh fuck, he’s calling back,” I hung up on Erwin instantly--he was probably already asleep anyway-- and answered Eren’s call.

 

I made an attempt to convince him not to do this, something or other about getting caught but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t on the edge of my seat waiting for him to strip. My jaw dropped and I pulled my stuffed cat, Mouse, into my lap as he laid the phone down and pulled off his shirt. His chest, abs and back were beautiful, sculpted perfectly from years of swimming, but they were nothing compared to his fucking ass.

My mouth watered and my face burned as Eren pulled off his shorts, standing still for a moment with his glorious ass on full display just for me before looking over his shoulder with a mischievous grin and cannonballing into the pool.

 

I was dead. There was no coming back from this, Eren’s body was spectacular and I wanted run my fingers over every dip and curve of his tanned skin, kiss his full lips until we were both breathless, fuck him into the mattress while he screamed my name.

 

I watched him the entire time, unable to tear my eyes away from the video. I couldn’t see anything while he swam, but the idea of his naked body just a video screen away was enough for me. I bravely let my hand slip inside my boxers, hoping that my pillow covered me enough that Eren wouldn’t notice from that distance.

It was one thing to be comfortable with your gay friends, it was another to have one of them--who you didn’t even know was gay-- jerking off to you skinny dipping.

 

Though stripping and skinny dipping on camera wasn’t exactly a normal activity for friends to do together; between the flirting, the changeroom picture from earlier that day, and now this, my stomach was twisting with wonder and hope. Did he like guys? Did he feel something for me? Was he doing this to get my attention? If he was then he fucking had it…

 

I didn’t know if I should look away or keep watching as Eren finished his swim, but once again I was unable to look away; his muscles twisting and flexing under his flawless tan skin as he pulled himself out of the pool, his cock hanging limp between his legs as he hurried over to his clothes.

 

Maybe I shouldn’t have looked, but if he hadn’t wanted me to see he wouldn’t have stripped on video for me. My own cock throbbed in my hand, my pace slowing as Eren approached the phone. I suppressed the whine that threaten to escape my lips as I let go of myself and Eren’s beautiful face filled my screen.

 

“See, told ya I wouldn’t get caught,” Eren said with a cheeky grin.

 

“You told me,” I said, hoping my voice wasn’t shaky as I shifted my position, praying that Eren wouldn’t notice my arousal or strategically placed pillow.

 

“I have to go back to my room,” Eren said, suddenly shy.

 

“I should really go to sleep,” I said awkwardly, what were you supposed to say to the man of your dreams after ogling his naked body? Don’t go? Keep talking to me while I finish myself off? Keep talking even without anything sexual because I just like listening to your voice...

 

“Shit, Levi! It’s so late for you! Why are you still up?” Eren exclaimed, butterflies erupting in my stomach at his display of concern for me.

 

“I like talking to you,” I said quietly and Eren’s face flushed pink.

 

“I like talking to you too, but you need to go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Eren asked.

 

“Of course. Good night Eren,” I said with a smile.

 

“Good night Levi,” he said before I ended the call.

 

Thoughts of Eren ran through my mind as I turned off my computer and lay back in my bed; my hand circling my still aching cock, stroking it while I pictured Eren’s naked body. He was more beautiful than I ever could have imagined, his ass was something only found in dreams and my cock ached at the thought of feeling it under my fingers, squeezing roughly, and burying myself in between.

 

I came hard in my hand, my knees weak as I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. The euphoric haze of my orgasm slowly fading into sadness as I thought about Eren. Would I ever have a chance with him?

before collapsing in my bed once more and falling asleep with thoughts of Eren.

 

I missed Eren when we went back to school. We still spoke constantly, but it wasn’t the same as hearing his voice or seeing his face every night. I would take what I could get, even if it was just texting and a few snapchat videos.

I was glad that things didn’t get weird after Eren’s swim, if anything the flirting had gotten stronger. Even I had become more bold with it; finally working up the courage to send Eren a topless selfie--even if it was with my stuffed cat, Mouse.

 

My face burned as Eren text-yelled at me, calling me a stud muffin and telling me how hot I was after the shirtless selfie. I took care of myself, I knew I looked okay, but the way Eren reacted to my picture had my heart racing.

 

Then he asked about girlfriends…

 

I didn’t know what to say, should I tell him I like guys? should I say “I dunno, man” and brush it off? I wanted to tell him the truth, I didn’t want to hide it from him. Eren was much too important to me to do that, but if he found out about this he might find out about my feelings for him and I wasn’t sure I was ready for that.

 

I took a deep breath, holding it in anticipation and thanking god for the lack of emotions through texting as I countered with a similar question. I was buying myself some time, avoiding the question by turning it on him, but I also desperately wanted to know the answer. It wasn’t fair of me since I was afraid to tell him myself but I needed to know if he liked guys, if there was the slightest inkling that I might have a chance with him.

 

Eren: I’m gay

 

My jaw dropped and my heart raced. The thing I had wondered about for months finally out in the open. I still didn’t know how he felt about me in particular but I was excited by this information, but also nervous. Did it mean that I had a chance? Or would be forever just be friends?

 

I didn’t know what to say. My mind was racing and blanking at the same time, why was I so awkwardly stupid when it came to normal conversation? Talking to Eren was usually so easy, I rarely screwed up or had trouble keeping a conversation with him, but in that moment I was completely lost and said the only thing I could think of.

 

Levi: Oh

Levi: Me too

 

Eren didn’t reply.

 

Did I ruin it? Did he expect me to say more? Was he weirded out that I was also gay? All the pictures he’d sent, the flirting he’d done, the flirting I did back… Did he regret it now that it could have meant something more?

 

I didn’t text him, I was too afraid. I needed him to text me first, to tell me everything was the same and to assure me that he wasn’t rethinking our friendship. I couldn’t lose him now, not again. I loved him; I needed him in my life, even if it was only as my friend.

 

I was flooded with relief when he finally texted back the next day, apologizing for his silence explaining how he had freaked out. I was overwhelmed with happiness as I accepted his apology, tears falling from my eyes as I told him I understood.

 

I was so happy I hadn’t lost him, my heart ached in the best way as he told me he missed me and flirted with me as though nothing had changed. I smiled at my phone when he had to leave to study before swim practice but not without promises of meeting up for some more Halo later that evening.

  


I spent the day studying until it was time to meet him in the game, looking forward to voice chatting with him as we played; the highlight of my week if I’m being honest. But he never showed up.

 

I waited for thirty minutes before I texted, just a simple reminder since he had probably gotten caught up in swimming practice again.

 

Levi: Hey, we still on for Halo?

 

I waited again, giving him time to finish at the pool and see my text, but still nothing. I was getting worried. Had he forgotten? We had spoken about it a few hours ago, it wasn’t like him to forget.

 

Levi: Just making sure everything is okay

 

I was paranoid by nature, when someone wasn’t where they said they would be at a certain time my mind always assumed the worst. Had something happened to him? Was he okay?

 

Levi: Eren, please answer me

Levi: I’m worried

Levi: Your calls are going to voicemail

Levi: I’ve texted Armin, Hanji, and Jean. No one is answering

Levi: What is going on?

Levi: Are you okay?

 

I was freaking out, it had been hours since we were supposed to meet. I didn’t care about the stupid game, it wasn’t like Eren to do this. I was sick to my stomach with worry; something must have happened and I needed to know what! I had to know if he was hurt. I was dreading the worst.

 

I jumped when my phone rang, launching myself across the bed to grab it as Eren’s name popped up on the screen.

 

“Eren!?” I shouted.

 

“Levi! I- I’m so sorry!” Eren’s panicked voice came through the speaker as tears began to fall from my eyes for the second time that day.

 

“Eren, are you okay?” I asked, my voice wavering as I held in a sob.

 

“No! I mean yes! Yes, I’m fine! Levi, I’m so so so fucking sorry. I had an accident at the pool,” Eren said.

 

“An accident? What happened?” I demanded.

 

“Don’t get pissed, Jean and I were playing Titanic on the diving board. The highest one,” Eren explained.

 

I paused, trying to wrap my head around the words he had just said,  “The Titanic, Eren? Seriously?” I asked, letting out an exasperated sigh, but so relieved that he was okay.  
  
“Yeah.” Eren chuckled, “I was the King of the world.”  
  
“Fucking dumbass, were you hurt?”  I asked, wiping my face hastily, glad he couldn’t see the tears streaming down my face.

 

“Yeah, I hit my head. It knocked me out for a bit and I have nine stitches. I’m sorry about our game, I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Eren said.

 

“I don’t care about the shitty game,” I scolded, sniffing loudly.

 

“Levi, are you crying?” Eren asked softly.

 

“I was worried!” I exclaimed.

 

“You were?” Eren asked with a hint of playfulness.

 

“Of course I was, dumbass! I fucking love you!” I said, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“No homo?” Eren asked.

 

I hesitated. How could I say that? How could I lie so blatantly? Yes I loved him in a platonic friend way but I also loved him so much more at the same time. I loved him with everything I was; my best friend who had grown into such a beautiful, sexy, kind hearted person.

 

“...Or?” Eren questioned, catching on to my silence.

 

“Or,” I whispered in agreement.

 

“I feel the same,” he said.

 

“Yeah?” I asked, again unsure of what to say, afraid to believe it. I wanted it more than anything but I had to be sure.

 

“Yes, I love you Levi. There isn’t a single second that passes that I’m not thinking of you. That I’m not thinking I could be there with you, holding you in my arms and keeping you all to myself. You’re all I care about, I’m sitting in this fucking hospital bed and all I can think is, ‘Fuck, I wish Levi was here so he could just fucking kiss me and make everything better.’ I love you so damn much, Levi. It makes my heart ache not to have you with me,” Eren confessed.

 

“Fuck,” I choked, “I feel the same, everything you just said and so much more. God I want to kiss you right now.”

“I could desperately use a kiss right now,Me too,” Eren said with a soft chuckle.

 

“Maybe over the summer we can meet up?” I asked.

 

“I was planning on seeing you this summer way before I knew I was in love with you, stud muffin.You’ll have to have Hanji tie me down to stop me from coming!” Eren snorted at his own joke.

 

“Good, so how are you? Does your head hurt?” I asked, laying down on my pillow, exhaustion from the past few hours of stress finally hitting me as my body melted into the mattress.

 

“Like a bitch,” Eren laughed.

 

“Shit, I can let you go. You should be resting,” I said, realizing how inconsiderate I had been throughout the conversation; speaking loudly, keeping him on the phone, he was probably concussed.

 

“Don’t you dare. Besides, I am resting, I’m in bed right now. I like talking to you,” He said before yawning quietly.

 

I couldn’t refuse, I didn’t want to hang up any more than he did. I was so relieved that he was okay, so happy that we had confessed to each other, I never wanted to spend another moment without him.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Eren.” I said quietly as I began to doze off.

 

“Thank you Levi, I’m glad you’re in my life again,” Eren’s words were slow and his voice sleepy.

 

“I told you and Jean to stop fucking around at the pool,” I chuckled as I slowly drifted to sleep.

  


Eren was banned from swim practice until his stitches healed and the doctor cleared him to swim again, but god was he whiny when he couldn’t swim. I couldn’t blame him, Eren loved the water as much as I did, and I knew I wouldn’t have held up any better in that situation.

 

It didn’t stop me from rubbing it in his face that I kept telling him not to fool around at the pool; now that I knew he was okay and our feelings were out in the open, it was my job to tease him and make sure he kept his dumb ass safe.

 

“I know, I know. It’s my own damn fault. But Levi! The competition is in like two months, I have to practice!” Eren groaned from my laptop screen.

 

“Eren, you’re amazing, a few weeks off is not going to change that. How much longer are you off?” I asked

 

“Three weeks,” Eren said with an adorable pout, which I wished I could kiss from his face. I wanted to kiss him more than I wanted anything else.

 

It hadn’t been long since our confession, but it was like everything shifted instantly; we had become even more relaxed around each other, the stress of keeping our secrets from each other had been weighing on us more than we had realized. We spoke about the same things that we always had, did the same things we had always done; it was the same but also so different all at once.

 

“You can make it,” I said, smiling at him fondly. “Before you know it, you’ll be back in the water, trying to beat my record.”

 

“Trying huh? Watch out Ackerman, I think you’re getting cocky,” Eren said, his pout stretching into a smirk.

 

“Is it cocky to tell the truth?” I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair defiantly.

 

“Just wait until we meet up. We’ll see who’s faster,” Eren challenged.

 

“I guess we will,” I retorted. “I really can’t wait to see you,” I added, the words spilling from my lips before I could stop them.

 

“Me either,” Eren said as his face softened. “God, Levi I’m going kiss you so hard, not sure if I’ll ever let go.”

 

“Is that a promise or a threat?” I asked before hearing a groan from across the room.

 

“Guys, I love that you’re finally together, I’m so happy that you’ve found each other, but it’s 1am and I have a class at 9,” Erwin said, punching his pillow to fluff it up before dropping his head back onto it.

 

“Sorry Erwin, I thought you were asleep already,” I said, feeling guilty for keeping him up.

 

“Sorry dude!” Eren called from the laptop speakers, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Levi?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Good night,” I said with a smile.

 

“Good night Levi,” Eren said before I turned off the computer.

 

I put my things away quietly and prepared for bed, I was tired but I didn’t care, my suffering sleep was worth it to spend time with my _boyfriend._ I crawled into bed and checked my phone one last time before plugging it in for the night; a giddy smile spreading over my face as I read a text from Eren.

 

**Eren: It’s a promise**

 

Weekends were my favorite, especially when I would stay at the dorm by myself. I would spend the day studying and finishing up any articles I was working on for the newspaper, head to the pool after dinner for laps, and be back in my room in time to meet with Eren.

 

“H-hey, how was swimming?” Eren said through the phone, his voice low and breathy.

 

“It was good,we usually videochat on Saturday night. Why didn’t you answer my skype call?,” I said curiously.

 

“Sorry, I missed your call - I was watching something and it didn’t pop up,” Eren said.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Oh… um. Just a video,” Eren said, his voice oddly nervous.

 

“Eren, are you watching porn?” I asked, only half joking as arousal spiked through me at the thought.

 

“Yeah… I can turn it off,” he offered.

 

“Send me the link, I’ll watch with you.” I said bravely, I had gotten better at flirting lately but that was a level of boldness I had no idea I possessed.

“Sure!” Eren said, the shyness leaving his voice as a link popped up in my messenger and he told me what time he was at.

 

“That’s really fucking hot,” I whispered after Eren gave me a summary of the cheesy backstory of the video far and I watched the two young men move together on screen; my hand slipping into my boxers to stroke myself slowly.

 

“It is, I like how tender they are,” Eren moaned softly.

 

“It’s sweet,” I agreed.

 

“Are you touching yourself Levi?” Eren asked me, his husky voice going straight to my cock as it throbbed in my hand.

 

“Y-yeah, are you?” I stammered. Even after all the flirting and the confessions, this was still completely new to me; I was nervous, excited, and completely turned on.

 

“Yes. Fuck this is hard on the phone, I can’t finger myself.” Eren whined softly and all of the blood in my body went straight to my dick.

 

“We could video chat,” I whispered, my fingers sliding slowly over my cock as I imagined Eren’s naked body on my screen; pleasuring himself while I watched and did the same.

 

“Please, Levi. I want to see you.”

 

“Okay,” I said, closing the video and opening skype just as we ended our phone call and started the video. I wasn’t sure if I was relieved or disappointed when only Eren’s face appeared on the video, but working our way up was definitely a good idea.

 

I took a deep breath as I positioned my laptop in front of me and leaned back onto my pillows; my boxers pulled down to free my cock as my fingers circled it once more. Eren’s big green eyes widened as he watched, the pink in his cheeks darkening while I felt my own do the same. I watched as he moved away from his laptop, leaning back on his own pillows like I did, except where I was still wearing a tank top and boxers, he was completely naked. I gasped as he spread his legs, presenting himself for me with one hand on his hard cock and the other sliding down to circle his hole.

 

“Do I look okay, Levi?” Eren breathed, his slicked fingers moving slowly inside of him and his eyes focused on me as I continued to stroke myself, unable to look anywhere but at Eren; his intense gaze, his swollen cock, his stretched ass. Fuck, who needed porn with this gorgeous creature pleasuring himself in front of you?

 

“You’re so beautiful,“ I said, gasping quietly as I ran my thumb over the precome at the tip of my cock.

 

“I wish you were here with meI wish these were your fingers, opening me up - prepping me to take that perfect thick cock.”

Eren whined.

 

“Fuck Eren, me too,” I moaned, my hand slipping under the hem of my shirt to tease my nipples, “Does it feel good? Having my fingers inside of you?” I asked him, my  own fingers squeezing around my aching cock and my teeth biting hard into my lower lip.

 

“Yes! Yes, fuck!” Eren cried as he curled his fingers; back arching off the bed as he must have hit his prostate, almost making me cum instantly at the sight of his long, lean, tan body twisting in pleasure. “Levi, I’m so close,” Eren whimpered as the hand quickened it’s pace on his cock.

 

“So am I, baby,” I said, quickening my own pace to match his.

 

We came together, crying out each other’s names as we climaxed. My body relaxed and I melted into the bed as I rode out my orgasm; the most intense one I had ever experienced.  

It took a moment before I gathered my wits enough to look back into the screen, my eyes travelling over Eren; his chest stained with white streaks and heaving to catch his breath, his body limp, and his eyes trained on me as a smile stretched over his lips.

 

“That was amazing,” He said.

 

“So amazing,” I agreed.

 

“I wish you weren’t so far away,” he said, his expression changing to sadness. It pained me to see him like that, to be so far away from him after what we had just done together.

 

I wanted to hold him in my arms, crawl under the bedsheets and cuddle with him until morning, kiss him until we were breathless. I felt tears prickle at the corner of my eyes as I tried not to notice the shimmering of Eren’s.

 

“Me too,” I said sadly, unable to say anything else.

 

We fell asleep together on the video again, ignoring the empty feeling of having the one you love so far away. My heart ached to hold him, to kiss him passionately, tell him he was beautiful, it wasn’t the first time I had these feelings, hell I had them every night, but after what we had just shared they were stronger than ever.

 

I could see in Eren’s eyes that he felt the same, he hated the computer screen as much as I did, but we both swallowed the sad feelings and enjoyed the time we were able to spend together.

 

The following week was even harder, I had barely even been able to text Eren since the swim competition was that weekend and every free moment that I wasn’t studying or sleeping I was in the pool practicing.  

 

Eren understood of course, this was his world too and once he was cleared for swimming again next week he’d be in the same position. I smiled whenever I had a chance to look at my phone to find a message from Eren; telling me something funny that had happened or demanding I do well so that we would compete against each other in the end of season competition finals.

 

There was no way I’d lose if there was a chance to me Eren before our summer plans was at stake. I’d reply to the messages but have to leave before he could respond, that’s how our conversations went all week; missing each other.

 

I was glad when the weekend finally came and the competition began, I actually had time to breathe as we watched the first teams. Usually I’d keep a close eye on the competition; learn the strengths and weaknesses of the other teams as they did their initial race, but I was preoccupied looking at my phone every thirty seconds.

 

Eren had texted me a ‘Good Luck!’ early this morning but I hadn’t heard from him since. It wasn’t like him, I had expected him to be texting me constantly, asking about the teams and the race, but it was radio silence.

 

Was he okay? Had he had another accident? I tried not to let my paranoia get the better of me, I had to focus on the race, I had to win! Eren was probably busy, maybe he had been cleared early and was swimming laps to make up for his lost time.

 

“Still nothing?” Erwin asked from the seat beside me, was I that obvious?

 

“Nothing,” I shook my head.

 

“I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon. Hopefully before we’re up, you need a clear head,” Erwin said, checking the time on his phone.

 

“I’m fine, I won’t screw up I promise,” I assured, checking my phone once more for a notification.

 

Erwin seemed to be checking his phone a lot too, maybe he was talking to Armin; the two had gotten pretty close the past few weeks. It was nice that he had found someone to be interested in, he was such a great friend; he deserved to be happy.

 

“She’s here!” Erwin said suddenly, sitting up straight and looking through the crowd.

 

“She? Who’s here?” I asked, looking in the direction Erwin was, only to see Hanji walking towards us, a grin spreading over her face as she finally spotted us.

 

“Erwin! Levi!!” She screeched as Erwin and I jumped from our seats and hurried toward her.

 

“Hanji! What are you doing here?” I asked as she wrapped her arms around me in a crushing hug.

 

“You think I’d miss your competition? Sorry I missed the first race, the flight was delayed!” She laughed.

 

“Don’t worry about it! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” I asked as she let go of me and tackled Erwin.

  
“Wanted to surprise you! Got something else too, are you ready?” Hanji asked, letting go of Erwin and looking at something behind me.

 

“Something else?” I asked, turning around to see what was there when my heart stopped.

 

“Hey Levi,” Eren said shyly, standing a few feet from me, his green eyes shining and his cheeks pink as he stared at me.

 

“Eren?” I asked. I had no control over my body, before I knew what was happening I was walking towards him, unable to take my eyes off of him until I pulled him into my arms and buried my face in his chest, feeling hot tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

 

“You’re here,” I said, my voice muffled into his shirt while his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his cheek rested on my hair, “You’re fucking tall.”

 

“Maybe, but you fit perfectly into my arms like this. Don’t you agree?” Eren laughed and I pulled back enough to look at his face, his beautiful green eyes shimmering as he smiled down at me.

 

“Are you crying?” I asked.

 

“Yes I am! Shut up, you’re crying too,” He said, still grinning as he wiped the tear from my eye with his finger.

 

“I’m really happy to see you,” I laughed.

 

“Levi, we have to get back, we’re up after these guys,” Erwin said gently, I had forgotten he was there. Hell, I had forgotten where I was!

 

“Right! Shit, I have to go,” I said, looking back up at Eren.

 

“The sooner you win this shit the sooner you can kiss me, Levi. So go. I’ll be cheering for you, Stud Muffin.” Eren exclaimed and shoved my shoulder as we reluctantly let each other go and headed to our seats.

 

I wanted to kiss him, I regretted not pulling him down and kissing him with all the pent up love and passion I had felt for him the past few months, but I knew it wasn’t a good time. I had to race in a few minutes and I knew once I started kissing Eren I wouldn’t want to stop! Kisses would have to wait for later.

 

I found Eren in the crowd as my team and I walked toward the pool, getting into formation for the race. Warmth spread through me as I thought about him coming all this way to surprise me, watching me race. I had to put on a good show for him, I knew I was a great swimmer and now I wanted to prove it to him, I wanted him to be proud of me.

I turned my attention back to the competition, eyeing the other teams as they readied themselves as we had. I was always the last to swim, both for my stroke and my speed. I was the fastest swimmer on the team, I could watch the opposing swimmers and gauge how far behind or ahead we were and measure my pace accordingly, though I always gave it my all regardless.

 

I watched my team as they each took their turn; Erwin’s backstroke, Eld’s breast stroke, Gunter with the butterfly, and finally me; freestyle. The other teams were good, keeping up with ours until my biggest competitor from another team and I jumped into the pool at the same time.

 

All thoughts escaped my mind, my focus solely on the water and swimming as fast and hard as I could through it. I was barely a second ahead as I reached the end, flipping and pushing off against the wall as hard as I could and giving everything I had into making it to the finish.

 

We won. I made it back with a full three seconds before my competitor; crowds screaming for the home team and my team pulling me out of the water to celebrate the victory. We hadn’t won the competition yet, just moving on to end of season finals, but it was still a victory and we were proud.

 

“Levi! You were fantastic!!” Eren shouted, running toward me with his arms spread wide; soaking his clothes as he hugged me, my arms circling his waist and holding him tight.

 

I didn’t want to let go, but we were surrounded by my teammates and friends as they screamed their congratulations and happiness over the victory. I laced our fingers together after parting from the hug, it was still so surreal that he was here with me, I couldn’t let go of him completely for fear that he would disappear.

He stayed with me the rest of the day, quietly tagging along as we celebrated, getting to know my friends and seeming to have a good time. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy when things had slowed down and it was time go back to campus; Eren and I making a small detour back to the pool.

 

“You know..You were really something out there.That random burst of speed? You were like a goddamn Sailfish out there. The other team didn’t stand a chance.!” Eren laughed as we sat on the side of the pool with our feet in the water; the crowds long gone and the area peaceful once again.

 

“Well I had to impress you somehow didn’t I?” I smiled, looking over at him in the soft light of the setting sun. He was so beautiful, more beautiful than I could possibly imagine and my heart ached with happiness of being so close to him.

 

“It worked,” Eren smiled back, his hand slipping on top of mine as he leaned in a little closer.

 

“When do you go back?” I asked, not wanting the answer, not wanting to think about him leaving again.

 

“My flight is at 3pm tomorrow,” Eren said, his eyes dropping sadly.

 

“What? That’s so soon! Fuck we shouldn’t have gone out with everyone!” I said, panicking over the wasted hours.

 

“Hey, no. It’s alright, you had to celebrate! Plus, I had so much fun going out with you guys this afternoon.,” Eren said, his warm hand cupping my cheek as he looked into my eyes. “I wouldn’t trade that time for the world.”

“I’d rather just spend time with you,” I whispered and he smiled affectionately at me.

 

“I have an idea,” Eren said, a mischievous spark in his eye as he jumped to his feet, pulling off his shirt quickly before reaching for the button of his shorts. “How about a refresher on how good I look naked in a pool?”

 

“Eren, you are not skinny dipping!” I accused, my eyes widening as his smooth tan skin was exposed, even more spectacular in person than through video.

 

“Fine, Fine,” He laughed as he stopped his hands from removing his briefs and slipped into the pool,”I’ll keep my briefs on, deal?” From the water Eren looked up at me with that same playful glint in his eye, “You coming in or what?”  


 

“I didn’t think you were supposed to be swimming,” I said, arms crossed over my chest.

“Competitively. No one said I can’t get a little _wet_ , besides I’m going to be cleared on Monday anyway,” he explained, paddling back over towards me to look up with those giant green doe eyes, “Come on, I want to swim with you,” He added with a pout.

 

I rolled my eyes with a huff, though my annoyance was completely for show as I wanted nothing more than to swim with him. I removed my shirt and pants, leaving only my boxer briefs and lowering myself into the water beside him.

 

We glided slowly through the water, no racing or competing; swimming just for the sake of being in the water, floating calmly together as the sky darkened above us.

 

“You’re amazing, Levi. Perfect in everyway, absolutely gorgeous, charming…Maybe a bit blunt and short but - I love that about you.” Eren said, laughing at his own jab.

 

I glared at him, pushing him playfully on the shoulder. “You’re beautiful too, I’m so happy you’re here, even if it’s only a few hours.” I said as he led me back through the water.

 

“Me too,” Eren breathed, his eyes focusing on my face as his arms trapped me in the corner of the pool, “I guess we’ll have to make the most of the time then?” He asked.

 

“Definitely,” I whispered, my hands slipping around his neck as he leaned in, our lips pressing together softly.

 

My eyes fluttered closed as our lips moved together, starting off slow but growing with passion and urgency as we explored each other; fingers roaming, hips grinding, tongues fighting for dominance. I felt my body heat up despite the cold water, my cock hardening as my hips pressed into Eren’s, feeling his own hardened arousal. I wanted him, every part of him, my hands sliding down to his perfect, plump ass and squeezing while grinding him harder into me.

 

“L-Levi,” Eren stammered, pulling away from me.

 

“I’m sorry!” I said quickly, afraid I had gone too far, “I got carried away, I’ll stop!”

“No,” I chuckled. “Please god, don’t stop.” I moved back against him and latched my lips to his jaw. “But we should really go back to your room before I cum in the pool.” For good measure I pushed my groin into his hip, showing him how ready I was for him to take me.

 

“Yes,” I moaned, relief flooding me and my arousal spiking even more at the thought of what we would do there.

We parted reluctantly, quickly climbing out of the pool and grabbing our clothes before running toward the dorm. Luckily most everyone went home on the weekend so not many people witnessed us running through the halls in our underwear, not that either of us cared.

 

I threw a towel at Eren when we got there, wrapping myself in another as we laughed through our shivering, Eren stepping closer to wrap his towel covered arms around me.

 

“We should take off our wet clothes,” I said.

 

“Why Mr. Ackerman, are you trying to get me naked?” Eren asked with fake horror.

 

“Yes I am,” I grinned, pulling him down to meet my lips once more.

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Eren laughed when we parted, hooking his thumbs in his wet boxers and sliding them off swiftly.

 

My eyes widened as I stared at his newly bare, long, lean legs, his cock softened from the trip to the room and hanging between his legs; just begging to be touched. I regained my wits enough only to pull off my own wet underwear and push Eren down onto my bed as I crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Eren moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. My hands roamed his body; every inch of those lean muscles, mapping out every curve and dip of his body and committing them to memory.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” I whispered, kissing a trail down his neck, “So sexy and adorable,” I nipped at his collar bones, “just perfect.”

 

Eren whimpered under my touch, his eyes shut tight and his lip caught between his teeth as I kissed my way down his body, reaching over to my nightstand for the bottle of lube I kept there and the stash of free condoms the student union had been giving out during orientation in September.

 

“Are you sure about this?” I asked, sitting up on my knees and looking down at Eren; his flushed skin, bruising love bites, swollen cock, and trembling legs.

 

““God, yes. Please, Levi. I need you.”,” he whined, sitting up to pull me into another kiss.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” I confessed quietly when we parted.

 

“Neither have I,” Eren breathed and my heart soared, warmth spreading through me at the thought of sharing our first times with each other. “I’m ready though, Levi. Please? I need this. I need you, only you...”

 

“I’ll go slow then, okay?” I said, squeezing some lube onto my fingers as Eren nodded. I kissed him again, unable to get enough of his intoxicating lips as my finger trailed down to his entrance, circling gently before pressing in.

 

Eren’s body trembled, I wanted to believe it wasn’t because of the foreign feeling, Eren had fingered himself enough times for the sensation not to be a surprise, I wanted to believe he was trembling from the overwhelming feeling of happiness and excitement because it was me; just as I felt because of him.

Eren cried out as I added another finger, scissoring them slowly to stretch him as he pulled me closer, his lips pressing onto the skin of my chest, licking and sucking desperately as I worked him open. I let out a cry of my own as he latched onto my nipple, sucking hard and swirling his tongue, the sensation going straight to my dick as it pulsed against Eren’s side.

 

“Enough! Levi, I’m ready! I need you now,” Eren begged, thrusting his hips up in search for friction.

 

“Okay,” I whispered, kissing his lips once more before slipping my fingers from him and rolling the condom down my oversensitive cock with a hiss. Taking one last look at Eren’s beautifully flushed face and exchanging nervously excited smiles before lining myself up and pushing in.

 

Tight heat surrounded me, Eren’s body twitching around me as his fingers dug into my shoulders and short gasps escaped his throat.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, my body still once I was fully seated, waiting for Eren’s body to adjust, my fingers running through his hair as I littered his face with soft kisses.

 

“Yes,” Eren choked, looking up at me with glistening eyes. “Better than okay.“You can move.”

 

“I love you,” I whispered, rocking my hips slowly; inching out and pressing even farther back in as he moaned beautifully.

 

“I love you too,” he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist and kissing me hard.

 

The sounds that escaped him began to lose their hesitation and discomfort, growing into sounds of pure pleasure and desperation as my pace quickened; my hips snapping into him harshly while his fingers tangled in my hair, the pull only adding to my arousal.

 

I knew when I hit Eren’s prostate; his body going stiff and clenching around me as he screamed my name. I almost came at that moment, it took everything I had to keep it in as Eren’s trembling lips crashed against mine.

 

“Levi, yes! There, please!” Eren begged as I rocked into him; lifting his leg onto my shoulder and positioning myself so I could abuse his prostate with each thrust.

 

“You’re beautiful. Fuck Eren, you feel so good, so perfect,” I said, my breathing heavy as I pounded into him relentlessly.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Eren sobbed.

 

“Do it baby, just let go,” I said as I closed my hand around his neglected cock, pumping him in time with my thrusts, hoping he would finish soon because I wasn’t sure how much longer I could last.

 

“Levi!!” Eren screamed as his body went rigid, muscles clamping down on me and back arching as he came, painting his chest with streaks of white; my own release following immediately.

 

I pulled out slowly before tossing the condom in the garbage bin and collapsing beside Eren on the bed.

 

“That was amazing,” Eren whispered, turning toward me and staring into my eyes; our faces so close our noses almost touching.

 

“It was,” I agreed, lacing my fingers with his as we lay together; breathing beginning to slow and eyes starting to close.

 

I woke up the next morning with Eren in my arms; his head resting on my chest, his arm draped over my waist, and his legs tangled up in mine. I was stuck, unable to move and my arm tingling with pins and needles from Eren’s weight, yet I was deliriously happy.

 

I stared at the ceiling, enjoying Eren's body heat and listing to his slow breathing as my finger smoothed over the soft skin of his arm lightly. I could get used to this.

 

When I felt Eren stir beside me, I shifted my position for a better view of his face as his eyes began to open; watching the haze of just waking up lifted from his face. A smile stretched over his lips when his eyes focused on my face, my heart aching with affection at the sight.

 

“Morning,” I said, smiling at him and brushing a stray hair from his face.

 

“Morning,” Eren said.

 

“Did you sleep well?” I asked.

 

“Like a rock,” he nodded, “What about you??”

 

“Best sleep in a while,” I said honestly.

  
“Probably because I fucked you senseless.” Eren said with a sleepy smirk. “We’re gonna have to do that again.”  
  
I laughed quietly while Eren rolled off of me, finally freeing me so I could stretch them out and get the feeling back in my limbs. It felt good though I could have stayed like that with Eren for a few more hours without complaint.

 

“Shit, is that the time?” I asked when my eyes caught on the digital clock. It was much later than I usually woke up, I guess I was more comfortable than usual, but now there were only a few hours before Eren would be leaving for the airport.

 

“We don't even have time for a quickie,” I groaned, moving to face Eren.

 

Eren laughed and pulled me into him, forcing my face into his chest and hugging me tight, “I wasn't talking doing it again right now.”  
  
“Then when?” I asked, my voice muffled with my face still pressed into his chest, not wanting to pull away from Eren's warmth.  
  
“You can give me a blow job when I whoop your ass in two weeks at our next meet.”  Eren snickered, burying his nose into my hair and letting out a yelp as I smacked him on the ass.  
  
“As if I'd let you win.” I scoffed, leaning back to look up into his dazzling green eyes.  
  
“Is that a challenge, Ackerman?” Eren asked, sitting up and looking gown at me with determination and excitement in his eyes.  
  
“You bet your ass it is, Jager.” I said, sitting up beside him, holding out my hand and giving my best stare down, “Winner gets head.”  
  
Eren grinned and took my hand, “You’re on, Stud Muffin.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find some amazing and sexy art to go with this chapter done by [thcrsthry](https://thcrsthry.tumblr.com/) [**HERE**](http://datwriterwannabe.tumblr.com/post/178920324259/show-chapter-archive)!

Water.

A living thing.

I dive in and it swallows me whole. Welcomes me with open arms, surrounds me in a comfort I didn’t know I needed. A comfort I miss every time I leave it. I craved it, thrived from it, would live in it if I could. It was the only time I ever felt.. Free.

“Eren, are you fucking kidding me?” Water was thrown in my face, waking me from my water spell and bringing me back to earth. Or more like my bathtub. Jean stood beside it, rolling his eyes at me before reaching into the water and pulling the plug.

I shot him a glare for making my water drain and stood up, “The fuck do you want?” I asked.

“Your ma sent me up. She told me to get your ass in gear or you won't ever get packed for tomorrow.” Jean looked me up and down and shook his head, “And why the fuck are you in your swim trunks?”

My name is Eren and I’m maybe a little obsessed with water.

Just a little.

It started when I was young and I joined the swim team. It’s a pretty long story; so I’ll make it short. It was all Levi’s fault. This short kid that was already on the team and made it look so damn easy, like the water was an extension of himself. He was quiet, kept to himself for the most part. He was also a new student at our middle school, so him keeping to himself and being a total badass in the water only made me want to get to know him even more.

So, me being me, I needed to become his friend asap.

Which led to him pushing me into the water and keeping as far away from me as possible for weeks until I finally broke him down. I like to think it was my charming personality that finally won Levi over, but I’m pretty sure his mother saw how desperate I was and made him give me a chance.

I’m thankful I ever got to meet Levi at all, that I got to spend the short amount of time with him that I did. But fuck did I miss him. Each time I would jump into the water he would flash into my mind, making me feel a mixture of happiness and longing just before I hit the water. While I raced through the water my thoughts would float all over the place.

Did Levi still swim? I really hoped he did, he was such a natural at it. To this day I had never seen someone move so freely through the water.

Was he still writing? As kids I didn’t really know how good his writing was back then, but when I look through our old school newspapers and see his little articles I see how great he really is. He has a talent for making words become a work of art.

Did we still share the same dreams? Him a journalist, me a photographer - working together to release award winning projects. I always took lots of photos of the pool and my friends but no matter how I searched, I couldn't find a single photo of Levi. I would kill to have at least one more of him. The only picture of him I had now was us after just winning a relay, it was worn around the edges from my touching it so much. My mother, Carla, eventually put it into a frame so I wouldn’t ruin it completely.

Did he miss me as much as I missed him? It was like there is a part of me that's empty, forever unfilled and I don’t have a fucking clue what to do about it. I miss my best friend, all I ever wanted was to have him in my life forever and ever and ever. Was that really too much to ask?

Ok, yep - I let that get out of hand. Um swimming right. I’m actually going to a college near by with a scholarship for it. Because I’m actually pretty fucking good. Armin is the team captain, but only because I didn’t want to be - I’m far too lazy for that shit.

Jean was on the team too, we would constantly horse around together - see what I did there? And get scolded for it by our coach and team mates. What can I say? Jean loved playing catch with the floating rings and he made it a sport to catch them before we landed in the water. It was fun to fuck around before practice. Levi would have punched me in the ear if he saw it.

The other members I didn’t really know very well, I just knew that they _weren’t_ freshmen and were pissed that Armin was given the captain position right out of high school. Sucks to suck.

Jean was standing in my bedroom and helping by packing some of the things on my bookshelf. A bookshelf that held more figures than actual books. I’m weak for half naked anime boy figures.

“I can’t believe you still have this thing?” Jean joked and grabbed for my trophy. It was one of many but to me it was the most important one. The one I won with Levi.

I took the trophy from him and wiped the dust off on my shirt, “You don’t still have yours?”

Jean scoffed, “ _As if_ , the competition that tiny thing is from wasn't even _close_ in size to the last one we won. Plus is been 7 years since we won that childish one.”

Still, it would always be the only one I cared about. Jean shook his head as he watched me pack it away - along with the framed photo of me and Levi. Our arms were linked around each other’s shoulders, posing for the photo with grins on our faces, and proudly holding our trophies like it was the greatest victory in the world.

Because it was.

“Why are you holding that photo like that? _Are you fucking carassesing it_?” Jean grabbed the frame from my hand and stared at it, “If you're in love with Levi you can just say so.”

“I'm not!” I barked and took the frame back. I packed it away next to the trophy before he could try to snatch it again.

“It's okay, dude. You've been out of the closet a whole five minutes now. You can admit it.”

“It's been more than five minutes!”

“Five minutes, three months, same thing,” Jean waved me off as he began placing my figures very carefully into other boxes filled with foam. “I still can't believe you dragged me along to buy these things. And right after you told me you were gay.” He held the one figure with bright red hair and shark teeth, waving it around in the air like a superhero.

“You had fun helping me pick them out.” I pointed out, Jean had run around the store looking like a complete weirdo as he grabbed different anime men for me to take home.

“What if I didn't accept you though? I wouldn't have taken you to the mall, and you wouldn't have this hot babe to eye fuck.” Jean stopped eating the figure around and ran his finger down it's fake abs.

“You're ridiculous.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four weeks in and I still wasn’t used to this shit.  
  
Firstly, living with Jean wasn’t nearly as horrible as I was expecting it to be. Yes the dorm was tiny, and yes having a roommate sucks to begin with - but Jean was actually pretty cool. I’d never say it to his horse face though. He even helped me find the best places for my totally gay figures (ones that he adored and would never admit.) College Jean was great. He would leave the dorm for a few hours everyday, giving me the time to myself - which I would do in return for him. And even though I wasn’t bringing any guys back to our room, anytime he would bring a girl back he would text me in advance. It was either I leave or put my headphones on.  
  
Secondly, morning classes in college sucked even more ass than waking up early for high school. At least I could stop and grab a coffee on my way in. I really hated that I had to take all these bullshit classes just to get a degree revolving around photography. Why do I need to take a goddamn math class when all I want to do is stand on the sidelines and take pictures of cute guys when they chased after a ball or dived into the water?  
  
And thirdly….  
  
Hanji _fucking_ Zoe.  
  
Armins new best friend and certified mad woman.  
The first time I met the woman asked me if she could take a swab sample. She pulled out an entire kit, saying she could figure out my genetics and family history from just one swipe.  
  
I’m like 30% German by the way.  
  
Anyway, somehow she just always seemed to be around. She had the kind of hyperness that only came from drinking 4 pots of coffee from a truck stop - but she insisted she would never touch the stuff. Something about being hooked on tea because of one of her friends back home. Apparently he had a whole fucking set up with imported teas and fancy brewing devices. Oddballs.

Really though, even if I wanted some alone time it was impossible. I could be on the other side of the world and somehow Hanji would find me. She had that 6th sense, the one that said, 'find Eren and make him my friend.’ It fucking worked too, because before I knew it - I was texting back to her crazy messages and answering her phone calls to run over to her place to hang out. For someone so invested in science you'd think she'd be able to cook a decent meal - you know with measuring shit, but apparently not. I was always dragging in bags of takeout behind me to try to fill her up with enough grease to make her calm down a bit. Since she refused to cook, the least I could do with grant her the favor of getting a food baby and passing the fuck out afterwards.

It only worked half of the time.

Tonight was one of those nights where she begged me to come over all damn day even though I had agreed to after the first round of texts at 6:00am.

 

Hanji: Eren!!

Hanji: Wake up sleepy head!!

 

Eren: Hanji.. it's 6 in the morning!!

 

Hanji: Yeah? So?

Hanji: You have to come over tonight! That Japanese place next door is having a sale on their sushi!

 

I shivered just thinking of that place, I vowed I would never ever eat there again.

 

Eren: The last time we ate there we were sick for weeks.

 

Hanji: Your body needs a cleanse every now and then!

 

Eren: Not like that!!

 

Hanji: Come over anyway!

Hanji: We'll order pizza!

Hanji: We need to celebrate finishing our exames!!

 

Blah. I hardly passed them to begin with. If it wasn't for Armin and Hanji constantly breathing down my neck I would have failed for sure. Thank fuck for them.

 

Hanji: I'm gonna Skype my friend and I'd really like you to meet him!

 

Eren: Fine.

Eren: There better be extra black olives and light sauce.

Hanji: You're weird.

 

Then she proceeded to keep asking me to come over after that anyway. Whatever, it was worth it for free pizza and watching shit from her Netflix account. My poor ass couldn't afford that shit and she shared an account with her friend, who then _unknowingly_ also gave me permission to his account. I'd have to thank him for not judging me - I was on my third binge of The Office and coming close to restarting again.

Hanji was a spoiled little shit, but I'm not sure she ever actually realized it. She was a first year, like myself, but she had her own apartment that her parents paid for. Living all on her own must have been nice, but it seemed like she was constantly looking for companionship. I'm going to totally beg her to get a place for two next year.

Later that evening I was on my way to her place when she texted me about the pizza, asking me to pick it up on my way. It was super close to her place, so I was fine with it at first.

Carrying 5 extra large 'party sized’ pizzas however I was _not_ okay with.

She flung open the door when I arrived, grabbed the pizzas from me like they weighed nothing at all, and pointed for me to grab her remote and turn something on. The Office it was.

“I cannot eat another bite,” I groaned and tossed my plate aside, ignoring Hanji as she went onto her 7th piece. Good lord, _how_.

“You only had three slices!” The plate was being shoved back into my face where another three slices sat. Never let Hanji serve you food, she acts like you've been starving your entire life. I slapped the plate away, laughing at her crazed grin when she grabbed a single slice, “Say ahhh.”

Just as I was going to grab the pizza and shove it into her 'ahh’ mouth, her phone pinged - the text notification loud enough to pull her away from me and leave me in peace.

“It's shorty!” Hanji practically screamed, making me jump like I was watching a fucking horror movie. “He’s going to get on Skype, you wanna meet him?” 

“Is this the guy that lets me use his Netflix?”

“That's the one!”

I stood up from her couch and brushed off any crumbs I may have had on my shirt, “Let me put your leftover away - I'll be over in a minute. I'm dying to meet the man who has won my heart through his recommendations.”  

“Everyone likes Death Note, Eren. No need to worship him for it.”

I ignored her and continued cleaning up.

Hanji was vibrating with excitement, she reminded me of a Japanese honey bee trying to fight off it's enemies… Did she heat up when she shook like that? It's possible, she could totally be part honey bee.

I was at her fridge, trying to shove in the boxes of leftover pizza, when the beeping of Skype and Hanji’s scream made me want to plug my ears. Trust me, I wanted to meet her friend - I did! But if he was anything like Hanji I wasn't ready. He sounded mellow though, according to Hanji.

But Hanji is the same person that thinks shouting in a library is completely normal.

I went back to the pizza, shoving it into the fridge and chose not to pay attention to their conservation. This was seriously turning out to be even harder than I was expecting. A jug of milk fell from the shelves and hit the floor with a bang. I glanced behind me and sighed in relief when Hanji didn't notice. At least only a little milk spilled through the lid.

“-Blown up the lab yet?”  The only bit I managed to catch, and it was hilarious.

I snorted into the cool air of the refrigerator and finally closed the door, hearing the crunch of the pizza boxes as I did and turned around. The screen was too small to see, plus Hanji's fat head was blocking it.

“Noooo.” Leave it to Hanji to deny it, they had to have a professor in the lab during student hours or bolt the door shut so she couldn't go in without supervision.

After making me carry all that pizza for 5 blocks I wasn't about to let her get away with it, “She almost did! Like three times already!” I replied to the laptop. I walked over, to where Hanji was sitting - readying myself to rip into Hanji with more information about burning another student’s brows off.

“Levi!! This is my friend Eren! He's a swimmer too! _And_ he's thirty percent German.”

I stood next to Hanji, and looked to the screen - to see Levi. _My_ Levi. Sitting there and looking almost exactly like he did all those years ago. The cropped dark hair, the stoic gaze, and the slight twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile over how ridiculous Hanji was being.

For a second, I lost control of myself.

I shoved Hanji out of her seat, not even giving her a second glance as she fell to the floor and I took over her seat. “Levi!?”

Levi’s eyes were wide as he watched me, his mouth hung open like he wanted to say something but all the words were plucked right out of his head. I had the biggest urge to grab his chin and force his mouth closed. He would probably smack me.

“Eren!” He was just as shocked as I was, even though he kept his voice still - I still don't know how he managed to do that. It was like a family trait passed down to him. His mother was a master of that voice, especially when she would scold us. ' _I’m not mad, just disappointed_ .’ Just thinking about it made me want to stick my tongue out at Levi for letting me get caught when I tried to steal cookies. But really,  the only thing I _actually_ wanted to do was jump through that screen and pull him into my arms and give him the biggest bear hug of my life.

“Is it really you!? Holy fuck, Levi!? I can't believe it!” Somehow I had managed to get so closely to the PC with excitement with seeing Levi again that I basically blinded myself. I was holding myself back, even though I wanted to scream into the sky how happy I was to be talking to Levi again. It would look really bad to have the police called for a noise complaint.

“I can't either. Wow. How are you?” I was reaching for the laptop, seriously considering grabbing it and pulling it into my arms like a fucking weirdo. I wanted to tell him everything. About my family, my friends, school, swimming, just fucking everything.

“You two know each other?” Whoops, I completely forgot about Hanji. She was sitting on the floor, watching our exchange with a wild grin and a glint in her eye.

“Yeah,” Levi began answering before I could. I was still in shock and fucking giddy as I could be so it was probably a good thing he could remain cool while I was close to exploding, “we were best friends.. before I moved.”

“I've missed you so fucking much, Levi,” I blurted it out, I'd soak up the embarrassment of it later.

Hanji missed what I said, thank God, since it was kind of a mumble. “What!?” She screeched. “That’s so exciting! I knew you two would get along!! Did you swim together?”

Is it bad to wish your friend would vanish? Because I really wished Hanji would vanish. Levi and I had so much to catch up on! It could take hours and I didn't want this hyperactive nerd butting in with little facts about honey bees.

“We were on the same team when we were kids,” It feels like a million years since then, and holy shit have I been missing my best friend. “God Levi, I can’t believe it’s you! I should have known when Hanji told me about your fancy imported teas and overpriced brewers,” I couldn’t stop myself from teasing him, of course he would keep up that tea habit. The only other little kid I knew that would have tea parties as a straight male. Then again, I would always eagerly attend said parties and I _thought_ I was straight. Whatever, tea parties rock.  
  
“Fancy brewers?” He scoffed at me, a sound I’d heard a million times but didn’t know I actually missed until this moment. Along with the eyeroll he did out of pure habit, it felt like I was finally home again. “It’s an infuser, there’s nothing special about it you Neanderthal!”

“Neanderthal!? Everyone I know has their tea _in a bag_ , Levi. You're so fancy.” I laughed Levi's scowl and reddening face, tea was always such a soft spot for him. It was adorable.

Wait, _what_?

I shook my head, pushing any kind of thoughts of Levi being 'adorable’ out of my mind. Thinking someone was cute or adorable always led to fucking crushes. This was Levi, my best friend from middle school - a guy who won all the little ladies hearts and was definitely straight. He was a man, a big strong, _maybe a little short_ , straight man!

Who was shaking a manatee out of his mug over a napkin.

I learned forward in my seat, getting as close to the screen as I could to confirm my suspicion, “Is that... is that a Manatee?” I've only seen photos of those tea thingys over the internet. It was a gray little manatee that would hang on the side of your mug while it's ass would hold tea leaves and brew into the hot water.

“It’s a Mana- _Tea_ ,” Levi corrected me, and with a pun at that.

I laughed at his uber lame joke, maybe a little too hard, “Oh my fucking god! You’re such a dork!”

“Is that a problem?” and god damn he could still do that same scowl that would send anyone else running for the hills. Not me. I knew Levi well enough to know he was tough on the outside but a fucking kitten on the inside. I mean, kittens still hiss, bite, and scratch the fuck out of you - but that would always be a part of Levi.

“No! I love it!” A touch of bickering, a scowl from Levi, and me being unable to stop laughing? I've really fucked missed this.

Hours passed, like in the blink of an eye. It was like we were thrown back to our sleepovers as kids. Staying up way too late, talking about nothing and everything, just clicking back into it like no time ever passed between us. I really wished we were next to each other though, laying on his outdated shag carpet from the 70s, and whispering to each other so not to wake his mother.

Except in this case it was Hanji.

“Where's Hanji?” Levi asked and took a sip from his tea. I completely forgot about her, again, I was too busy catching up.

“ _Oh._ Umm…” I looked around the living room in search of Hanji, only to find her curled up on her couch with her face pressed into the cushions awkwardly. It looked painful. “Damn, looks like we got carried away.” I grabbed the laptop and aimed it at Hanji, giving Levi a full few of the girl in all her drooling glory.

“Maybe we should go.” Levi didn't look exactly thrilled to end our conversation so soon, and I wasn't either. It was rare for Hanji to actually sleep so..

While I agreed with Levi that we should log off, I wasn't going to let go of him yet. “What's your phone number?” I asked, not even trying to hide my eagerness.

“Not sick of me yet?” Levi replied with _that_ smile. The one that filled his face and made his eyes crinkle, the one that said 'you finally broke me down enough to smile - here's your reward.’ The smile I tried for weeks to reveal when we were children and couldn't stop grinning when I finally did.

“Never.”

And I definitely wouldn't be losing my best friend again.

After we exchanged contacts on just about every platform that existed, Levi not only had a PS4 - we played the same games! Not like we would have much time to play anyway, but I made sure I got his Snapchat and Skype. This way I could bother him 24/7.

Of course he wasn't on Facebook, which was why I could never find him over all these years. Which started a whole new conservation that went on long enough for Hanji to get bored in her sleep and snore at us. Or she was legitimately snoring.

We said our goodbyes and logged off, I was grinning as I powered down the laptop and left Hanji's. She'd probably be sad I left without saying anything, but I put a blanket over her snoring face and said bye then. On my way home I sent a text to Levi, the first of many.  


Eren: Good Night Levi <3

Levi: Good Night Eren

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eren: How’d you sleep?  
  
So, yeah. I could hardly wait to text him everyday. There was just this pressure in my chest that was unrelenting and just begging me to send him something in hopes that he would reply. I was having a staring contest with my phone while I waited for a reply, the cereal I was eating was hardly important - which led to a lot of milk going down my chin.  
  
To say I was reacting like this even weeks later really said how much I’d missed Levi. Even though I was blowing up his phone everyday with texts, I could never hear enough from him. Our conversations varied all over the damn place. Sometimes we would talk about the weather, how it was unfair for me to have all the great temperatures while his was awful with those ‘ _shitty clouds_ .’ Or we would get more serious, like debating over coffee and tea. Maybe that wasn’t _so_ serious, but don’t try to fight about tea with Levi. You lose. Everytime.  
  
Levi: Fine.  
Levi: You?  
  
And that was enough to make me completely forget breakfast and wipe the milk from my chin with the sleeve of my shirt. Gross, I know.  
  
Eren: Great!  
Eren: It’s been so great talking to you, I’ve really fuckin missed you dude.  
  
I still couldn’t get over the fact that I was talking to Levi again, that I’d finally found my best friend. He was under my nose this entire time, if only I’d gone over to Hanji’s sooner so I could have met him and actually made plans to see him. Or hell, even took a mini vacation back to her home town to meet her friends and family where I could have met him then. I had insisted on staying at my dorm with Jean, who knew that would have been such a mistake?  
  
Levi: Same.  
Levi: Nice to know you’re still a complete dork too.  
  
Eren: I’m not a dork!  
Eren: Don’t be mean to me!  
Eren: T.T  
  
Levi: Think of it as a term of endearment.  
  
I tilted my head at the screen, an annoying habit I picked up whenever I was confused like I was some kind of puppy. Jean would have gone further with the insults, like calling me a literal cock sucker or some other disgusting but hilarious comment. But a term of endearment? Wasn’t that romantic?  
  
Ugh. I seriously needed to stop letting my heart do any kind of thinking for me. Levi was probably just being polite because we haven’t talked in ages.  
  
Eren: Okay, stud muffin.

Levi: Reallyy? :l  
  
Eren: Do you like it?  
  
Levi: Maybe.  
  
Eren: Consider it a term of endearment then ;)    
  
“The hell are you smiling at?” Jean was up, which was a shocker - he usually slept in hours past noon. “And who the hell are you texting this early?”  
  
“Levi.” I said casually, as if that would mean nothing at all.  
  
“Still?” Jean jumped up from his bed and onto mine, the space between the two beds was small enough for that. God dorms suck. He leaned over my shoulder, looking at the extremely small range of text messages. “Stud muffin?”  
  
I snickered and nodded, I’m fucking hilarious.  
  
“Oh, you confessed to him already?”  
  
My phone slipped from my fingers, falling in between my crossed legs and smacking me in the dick in the process. “Jesus!” I gasped and grabbed for the device, thanking the gods that I didn’t just get nailed in the balls. “No!” I shouted and shoved Jean away. “I have nothing to confess, what the fuck makes you think that?!”  
  
Jean raised a single brow at me before reaching forward and grabbing my phone from me carefully. He said nothing as he scrolled through my phone and read through the messages. That was until he apparently found a few things worth mentioning.  
  
“‘ _Oh my god, Lev_ i,’” He began in an over exaggerated voice, and I already had my hands covering over my face. I knew exactly which message this was, “‘ _I can’t find any swim bottoms that don’t squeeze my ass too tight, why must I have such a perfect plump ass?’”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I was _joking_ -”  
  
“No no, here’s another, ‘ _You should send me pics from the pool! Need to see what I’m competing with_ .’ Then you sent a fucking winky face.” Jean handed the phone back to me, a knowing look on his face that made my face fucking burn. “You’re busted, Eren.”  
  
I groaned and flopped back onto the bed, covering my face with my hands, “Was it that obvious?”  
  
“Painfully so, but it looks like he never noticed anyway.” Jean fell back with me, just two dudes laying side by side in a bed and staring up at the ceiling. “He ever send those pics?”  
  
I huffed, “No.”  
  
“Hm. Ask again later,” Jean sat up and pulled me with him. “Come on, coach waits for no one.”  
  
Right. Swim Practice.  
  
Eren: Have to get to practice! Ttyl stud muffin~  
  
Levi: Bye, dork.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thanks to Jean, I was now fully aware of my giant fucking crush on Levi. Anytime I was texting him and I trying to come off like nothing was different, that I wasn’t totally crushing on him and feeling awkward as hell because of it. But then he sent me little snaps of him sipping on a cup of tea, his eyes shining with happiness at finally being able to relax after a day packed with classes.  
  
God he was so fucking cute.  
  
“Looking at Levi’s picture again, huh?” I was sitting with Armin at the lab as he watched over Hanji. He wasn’t even there to do his own work, just to make sure Hanji didn’t get anyone, or herself, killed. And of course, as always, I did a horrible job at hiding my crush. “Why don’t you just admit you’re into him?” Armin asked.  
  
I shrugged, and clicked back into my saved photos to open up a photo of Erwin, “Look at this dude.” I offered the phone to Armin and watched as his eyes widened. Levi had sent me the photos a few days ago, his spring midterms were already finished while my school still had a few more days to go. It was such a bummer too or else I would have flown out to visit him over break. I’d only have two days free before he went back to classes, which just wasn’t worth it for a flight with seven layovers. Hanji got a direct flight but I couldn’t afford that shit and would have to have a few layovers, by the time I would get to Levi’s city I would have to turn right back around.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Armin tapped his fingers over the screen and..  
  
“Are you seriously adjusting the photo right now?” I laughed as he slid over the bars to make the lightness higher and the ‘pop’ better. Levi did take a horrible photo, so I couldn’t totally blame him.

“You do it to models on Insta, don’t judge me,” Armin was very focused, making the photo of Erwin look better but still far from perfect. “Tell me he’s single and gay.”  
  
“He’s single and gay and Levi’s best friend.”

The rest of the lab session was spent discussing everything I knew about Erwin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Take a snap of this and send it to Levi!” I was standing at the highest diving board, waiting for Jean to throw a little water ball at me. It was a stupid game we started doing a few weeks ago. We could peg the balls at each other as hard as we could - while trying to get the other to fall into the water. Of course we only did it when our couch wasn’t around.  
  
“He’s not going to approve of that, Eren,” Armin sighed and took out his phone. He knew we would play our stupid game without him recording anyway.  
  
Once Armin started recording Jean started pegging the balls at me. They were really light, just cloth balls with a sponge on the inside. When they weren’t wet it was like being hit by air, but these ones were soaking wet - which could hurt if it hit in the right spot.  
  
Like directly in your unprotected balls.  
  
I wheezed out at the hit and fell into the water all while hearing Jean’s laughter.  
  
Levi was way more pissed off than I had expected.  
  
“What if you had hurt yourself, Eren?!” We were playing dead or alive beach volleyball xtreme together, but the game had been paused a while ago when Levi started scolding me.  
  
“It’s okay, Levi. We won’t get hurt, we’re not that stupid.” The silence on the other end of the call meant that Levi had definitely crossed his arms over his chest and was glaring at the wall like it was me. “Look, we’ll be careful - okay?”  
  
He huffed, a very unhappy huff. “Fine.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had always assumed that my first year in college would drag on, make me go insane and break down crying by the time winter break came. But it wasn't like that at all. With Levi back in my life it zoomed by!

The weather was cooler out but luckily my area didn't get a single drop of snow. I could walk around in jeans and a sweater while Levi was sending me pictures of him and Erwin making their way through mountains of snow like Eskimo.

“I hate you.” Levi hissed into the phone after I had just sent him a picture of the view from my bedroom window. Aka no snow and my mom and dad sitting outside with the rest of my family.

I wanted to visit Levi, desperately, but my parents insisted I at least wait until spring to even think of traveling to Levi's city. They were terrified of the snow, thought it had a mind of its own and would tackle cars and drag them down into hell.

“You love me.” I teased back, because duh it was fucking true.

“ _No_ , I love the heated blanket you got me and _that's it_.”

“You're using it now, aren't you?” I was the best gift giver, for someone who lives in one of the coldest cities on Earth.. I couldn't believe Levi didn't have a heated blanket. I could just imagine him all bundled up in the blanket, drinking out of the mug I bought him. A mug that said ‘#2 best swimmer.’ I'd be lucky if he actually kept it.

“Shut up.” I chuckled to Levi's snarky tone, but he was busted and I loved it. “You haven't sent me a picture of you in your sweater yet.”

“Well, I haven't really needed it.” I grinned even though Levi couldn't see me, I couldn't stop teasing him about the warm weather.

“You're such an ass.”

“Your ass.”

After we got off the call I finally put on the sweater and sent the selfie to Levi. Apparently he thought he was hilarious, it was a Christmas sweater with the image of two reindeer getting it on.

 

Levi: See? Looks great on you. 

Eren: I can't wear this in front of my family!

Levi: Just wear it for me?

Eren: Is that your birthday wish?

Levi: Yes.

Eren: You're going to get me killed.

 

My mom grounded me for three weeks because I wore the sweater to Christmas dinner and refused to take it off. Not like she could actually ground me, which is what I told her. She grabbed my ear and dragged me away from the table to sit in 'time out.’

Levi thought it was hilarious.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“These exams are going to kill me.” I grumbled to Hanji, my forever horrible and wonderful study partner.

She giggled and poked at my face that was currently laying on top of one of my many stupid notebooks. “Study study study,” Hanji cooed and didn't stop poking my face until I sat up again.

“Fine fine fine.” We went back to work, but my eyes kept flashing to my phone for any new texts from Levi. It was getting to the point where Hanji had to scold me anytime I reached for it.

“I can't believe Levi and Erwin are already on spring break.” Jean groaned from the other side of the table, his head falling into his books like I had done only minutes ago.

“It's so unfair.” I replied and finally reached for my phone only to receive a smack over my hand from Hanji.

“Both of you study, now,” she demanded to both of us. We nodded in unison and got back to work.

Only a few more days and I would be on Spring break and be able to chat with Levi freely again.

~~~~~~~~  
  
“How’s your break been?” I asked Levi while we shot at aliens together. Halo never grew old.  
  
“Not too eventful, it’s been nice having some fucking free time though. You?“  
  
“Pretty boring?” I shrugged as if Levi could see me. “There were those first few days in the pool but now everyone either went home or traveled to party or some shit.” I glanced outside before continuing, the sun was coming down which meant it was late as fuck for Levi. The thought that he was staying up just to play with me gave me a stomach full of butterflies on coke. “I should go skinny dipping.” The butterflies made me say it. It was something I always wanted to do.. and no one was even on campus to stop me.

“Don’t  you dare.”  
  
I groaned and paused the game, making it pause on Levi’s end as well. “Why not?”  
  
“You’ll get caught.” Levi said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“I’m a lot more sneaky than when I used to steal cookies from your mom, Levi.”  
  
He chuckled, a sound that I’ve become far too attached to. “Somehow I doubt that.”  
  
“Well, why are you daring me to do it then, Levi?!”  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
“What’s that!?” I got off my bed and began getting redressed. I might be willing to go skinny dipping but that didn’t mean I’d go streaking. “You double dog dare me?!”  
  
“Eren-”  
  
I exited the game while still staying in a party chat with Levi, “I’ll video call you, gimme 5 minutes.”  
  
“EREN-”  
  
With that, I disconnected the call and ran to the indoor pool.  
  
Yeah, there was a lake nearby that I was at a few days ago. But it was outdoors, swarmed by bugs at this hour, and probably had a bunch of teenagers fucking in the woods. Coach had made the mistake of giving me a key to the indoor pool, which meant I was about to get naked.  
  
…  
  
And... video call Levi.  
  
Naked.  
  
Once I reached the pool I called Levi, who answered so quickly I knew he was just sitting there waiting to scold me. After a few words back and forth, he finally came to accept that this was happening. I knew I would win in the end, I’m just that fucking charming.  
  
“Don’t get caught, dork.”  
  
“You got it, captain!” Levi rolled his eyes at my pathetic salute, he looked like he was going to say something back but I didn’t give him the chance.  
  
I placed my phone down onto one of the pool side chairs, leaning it so he could see me while I undressed. Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck was going through my head and why I would even tell anyone I was going skinny dipping - let alone strip in front of them. My shirt was over my head in seconds, that was the easy part. When I looked down at my shorts I gulped, luckily Levi wouldn’t be able to hear that through the small cell phone speakers.  
  
With a deep breath, I spun around and jerked my shorts off. They fell at my feet with a hardly audible flop, maybe my hearing was spiked from my nerves. I was standing naked in front of Levi, making him stare at my ass while I stood there awkwardly. My dumbass brain was flashing different ideas of how to get out of this situation. Only one of the ideas made sense.  
  
I grinned over my shoulder at the phone and waved to Levi before canon balling in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spring break was over, and I was sitting in my dorm room bored out of my mind. Jean was out, grabbing pizza, leaving me to wait for him and try to keep myself entertained. Levi should be sleeping, I knew he had a test first thing in the morning. But I couldn’t keep myself from texting him the first thing that popped into my mind.  
  
Eren: We should have a tea party.

Much to my surprise, Levi actually replied. There was no better feeling in the world than having your crush text back instantly, even if they didn't know you had fallen for them.    
  
Stud Muffin: You’re ridiculous.

Stud Muffin: ..I'm in.  
Stud Muffin: Should we also invite Hamtaro and Mouse?  
  
Eren: DUH!  
Eren: I’ll grab Hamtaro right now!  
  
Stud Muffin: You still have him??  
  
Hamtaro, an oversized stuffed hamster that Levi got for me on my birthday. I was going through this weird phase where I was obsessed with hamsters, which I’ve since gotten over.. But I still had the stuffed animal. It’s fur was pretty worn out and the color a little off from so many washes but I still kept it. When we were kids, the TV show Hamtaro was somewhat popular. At least popular enough for Levi to be able to find a stuffed hamster and shove it into my arms at my birthday party.  
  
I haven’t slept without it since that night. And I’d cuddle him in bed in a few hours when I went to bed tonight as well!  
  
With Hamtaro in my arms I took a selfie and sent it to Levi.  
  
Eren: I’ll have him forever!  
  
Stud Muffin: I can’t believe you kept him all these years..  
  
Eren: He was a gift from my best friend in the world, of course I did :)  
  
It had been years.. And maybe I should have gotten rid of it. But it was something that reminded me of my best friend, something that I would cherish forever.. And kiss everynight before I went to bed.  
  
Stud Muffin: Attached photo  
Stud Muffin: I still have Mouse.  
  
Mouse, a stuffed gray cat I got for Levi on Christmas and also his birthday. Poor guy, I wonder if he still gets Christmas themed gifts for his birthday. There was a slight stain on the cat’s paw, from one of our famous tea parties, when I spilled Earl Gray all over the table and onto poor Mouse’s foot. Levi didn’t mind, said it added character to the cat. I still sobbed and apologized anyway.    
  
How our parents didn’t tease us for that episode is beyond me. Plus.. how our parents didn’t see _anything_ wrong with two boys having tea parties that were _way_ beyond tea party age..  
  
The photo Levi attached was him in his dark dorm room, holding the gray stuffed cat to his chest with it’s head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Eren: Handsome as ever.  
Eren: The cat is cute too.  
  
Stud Muffin: Dork.  
  
Eren: Stud Muffin.  
  
My sad attempt at flirting. I never really knew if we were flirting or if it was all in my head. I wanted to just come out and ask, ‘you into dicks?’ But I couldn’t just fucking do that. And all of his damn profiles didn’t say what he liked.. While my facebook had me marked as ‘cock hungry.’ My mom hated that, I just wondered if Levi saw it too..

Stud Muffin: What would a stud muffin even consist of?  
Stud Muffin: I doubt it would taste any good.  
Stud Muffin: Sounds dense.  
  
I snorted, damn right it was dense.  
  
Eren: Why don’t you give me a taste and we’ll find out?  
  
Stud Muffin: Photo Attachment  
  
My jaw dropped, if it hadn’t been connected to my face it would have fell onto the floor and rolled under Jean’s bed. Levi was shirtless, laying back on his bed with Mouse tucked under his arm and smirking at the camera.  
  
Stud Muffin: Like this?  
  
I was only teasing him at first, but holy fucking shit. Now I was blushing with a hamster sitting in my lap and hiding my growing erection.  
  
Eren: When the hell did you get so hot??  
Eren: Is that a 6 pack, Levi?!  
Eren: How are you single?!  
Eren: Seriously?!  
Eren: Any girl I know would be dying to get a piece of you.  
  
Stud Muffin: The same could be said to you.  
Stud Muffin: Why don’t you have a girlfriend?  
  
And there was it.  
  
The question I’d been dreading this entire time.  
  
I couldn’t see Levi being anti lgbt but you never knew… His friend Erwin was gay - and I know for a fact he caught the blonde giant sending shirtless pics to Armin - but maybe it would be different. Maybe he would stop talking to me? Would he realize that I’ve been crushing on him this entire time?  
  
Eren: I’m gay  
  
OH GOD THAT WAS TOO BLUNT! How did I just fucking blurt that out like that?! Plus over text! It wasn’t like I didn’t have time to stop myself. No, I was fully aware how hard I was fucking myself and thinking just with my damn dick. ‘Tell him you’re gay,’ my cock demanded. ‘Maybe he’ll let you suck his dick!.’  
  
Eren: So no girlfriend OR boyfriend!  
  
I really hoped that was a good enough save, but god did I have to say it like that? There were a million other ways I could have told him, I was too damn eager.  
  
Stud Muffin: Oh.  
Stud Muffin: Me too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn’t reply for a while after that. A few hours passed before I even actually considered saying something back. The pictures I’ve sent him, the things I’ve said - it all came flying back to me. For fucks sake I stripped in front of him. Then I got off to thoughts of him once I stopped swimming. I loved that he stayed on the phone and watched me as I swam. I don’t know how much time passed, it always seemed to go faster when I was in the water.  
  
Levi said nothing either.  
  
It was complete radio silence after that.  
  
After a full day passed, I was on edge; why didn't I just fucking text back?! What if Levi thought I hated him? what if he hates me now? I was freaking out, and the longer I waited to text back, the harder it was to do it. Of course, me being me, I was unable to hide my nerves and Jean figured out something happened as soon as he got back to the dorm that evening, but he knew not to ask when I was sitting there chewing on my nails.  
  
He finally said something only when we were studying together the next day. Apparently, me grabbing my phone 8 times within 60 seconds was too distracting and driving him insane - making him snatch it from me.  
  
“Spill,” He hissed and kept the cellphone hostage.  
  
“Levi knows I’m gay.”  
  
I could have seen the grand display of his eyes rolling all the way into the back of his head from a mile away, “And?” He tossed the phone back to me, making it land in the center of my book.  
  
“He’s gay too,” I whispered.  
  
“Great. You’re both gay, fucking confess.” Jean rolled his eyes again, he should really worry about them popping out of his sockets. “You can’t fucking be like this during our meets, dude. Coach will fucking bench you.”  
  
Jean was right, why the fuck was I even worried? I’d talk to Levi about it and everything would be fine. My study mate just snorted at me as I began tapping a message to Levi.  
  
Eren: I’m sorry.

I paused staring at the message I just sent for a moment; it didn’t seem like enough of an apology. Was saying ‘I’m sorry’ ever enough? But what else could I say? Just spill whatever was on mind in that moment?

...Fuck it.

  
Eren: For not texting sooner.

Eren: I freaked out.

Eren: But you’re my best friend.

Eren: I should have texted back right away.

Eren: I was just shocked.

Eren: I’m so fucking sorry.  
  
I didn’t even know what I was typing, my fingers were flying over the keyboard faster than my brain could process it. I was just hoping I wasn’t fucking it up more, that Levi would forgive me. I really was so damn sorry, I left him hanging after he said something like that... I didn’t want to imagine what kinds of thoughts my silence caused for Levi. I felt a sharp pain deep in my chest at the mere thought of Levi not responding after my own amazingly eloquent ‘I’m gay.’

I didn’t get to sent my next message, the bubble with Levi’s response freezing me in place. A second later, another popped up, followed by a third.

  
Stud Muffin: It’s fine.

Stud Muffin: Don’t worry about it.

Stud Muffin: I get it.  
  
I read Levi’s texts once, and then once more, before a huge breath of air escaped me. It felt like the weight of a million limited edition naked figures were just lifted from my shoulders. He didn’t blame me, I knew Levi enough to be able to tell that he wasn’t angry - as much as he should be, even I realized I acted like an asshole. But Levi understood and forgave me and that made me feel incredibly warm, all the way from my chest to the tips of my fingers were they were still clutching on my phone. This was why Levi was my best friend.  
  
Eren: You know I love you dude, right?

Eren: No homo.  
  
Levi: Yes, dork.  
  
Eren: We still on for Halo tonight?  
  
Levi: Depends..

Levi: You gonna ditch me to go swimming again?

I scoffed at my phone and despite myself, I could feel heat raising to my cheeks at the very vivid memory of me stripping myself while Levi watched. What the hell was I thinking? Skinny dipping on my own university campus was one thing, but actually video calling your crush during it? God, I was such an idiot sometimes.

  
Eren: LOL NO

Eren: Stop reminding me, if I’d known you were gay…

Eren: Eh, I totally would have done it anyway  
  
Levi: Tease.

I briefly wondered if Levi liked what he saw… He was gay and I had enough self-confidence to admit my ass was objectively amazing. A guy could hope right?

Jean tapped his pencil over my book, “Eren, study,” He raised his brows at me. “And stop grinning like that, it’s creepy.”  
  
Eren: You like it.

Eren: Sorry got to get back to studying.  
  
My thumbs hovered over the screen, I was unsure of the message I had waiting..  
I hit send and shoved my phone back into my pocket.  
  
Eren: I missed you <3 talk to you after practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coach ditched the practice to take a phone call, Connie and I would joke that he was constantly making calls to a psychic before any meet we had. With coach being gone, it meant we could stop practice and fuck around. Jean and I were standing on the high board, looking down while we debated what kind of dives we should attempt.  
  
“Maybe you should grab my hips, and I’ll yell about being the king of the world or some shit.” I faced the water and held my hands out on either side, “Don’t let go of me Jean.”  
  
“You’ve watched the titanic too many times, Eren.” Jean placed his hands on my hips anyway.  
  
Armin laughed from below us with his phone pointed at us, “I’m going to send this to Levi.”  
  
Jean and I in our tiny swim trunks with his groin pressed against my ass while he dug his fingers into my hips?! “Armin!” I spun around as fast as I could to face him, a little too quickly. I was meaning to tell him ‘don’t,’ that I didn’t want to risk any kind of chance I had with Levi if he thought there was something going on with Jean. Which was really a stupid thought anyway.  
  
In fact, it was such stupid thought that it had me slipping on the old worn out diving board and falling onto it. The last thing I remembered was Jean shouting my name as my face approached the stupid board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hit my head on the way down, hard enough to knock me unconscious for a few fucking hours. When I slipped, Jean tried to grab me, which was nice of him to do, but when he grabbed my arm he dislocated my shoulder as well.  
  
When I woke up in the hospital, I was mostly just pissed at myself. Levi warned us time and time again to stop fucking around at the pool, but instead I got myself benched for a few weeks until the stitches on the top of my head healed. Apparently I did some kind of flip when I fell, which according to Jean ‘looked really cool.’ And hit my head directly on the edge of the board. Nine stitches later and here we are.  
  
Levi and I were supposed to get online hours ago... I had been really looking forward to flirting my ass off with him since we both admitted we were gay. Well, granted he was into me - even if he wasn’t I would have tried hitting on him. But no, I had to go and get hurt.  
  
Sitting there in a sling and bandages wrapped around my head made the hospital bed even more uncomfortable. Not that it was grand to begin with, but I was sitting there with no one else and just freaking the fuck out.    
  
In the rush to take me to the hospital, no one grabbed my phone. That meant no one was able to contact Levi and tell him what was going on. I was crying my eyes out as I waited in that bed for Armin to bring me my cell phone. I had promised Levi that I would be there to play with him. Yes, I was being dramatic - but when your best friend in the entire world didn’t know what had happened to you..  
  
“Here!” Armin ran into the room, tossing the phone into my lap because there was no way I would wait the few additional seconds it would take for me to call him. There were dozens of texts from Levi, ones I didn’t bother to read before hitting call.  
  
‘Eren!?’ Levi answered immediately, making me clench my hand around the phone and squeezing it tight. A sob tried to rip its way through my chest.  
  
““Levi! I- I’m so sorry!” I choked into the phone, speaking as quickly as I could mange with tears streaming down my face. I hardly noticed Armin leave, I would have completely missed him if he didn’t stop at the door and nod at me with a stupid knowing smile on his face.  
  
I could hear Levi on the other end, trying to contain his voice before speaking, “Eren, are you okay?”  
  
“No!” I replied without really thinking, earning a slap to my forehead from myself. Of course I was okay, but I was upset I couldn’t contact Levi sooner. “I mean yes! Yes, I’m fine! Levi, I’m so so so fucking sorry. I had an accident at the pool.”  
  
“An accident? What happened?” I smiled at his demanding voice, the one he would always use to scold me.  
  
“Don’t get pissed,” I warned because I knew my story wasn’t a good enough excuse for _anything_ . “Jean and I were playing Titanic on the diving board. The highest one. I’m so sorry, Levi.”  
  
There was a pause before Levi sighed and spoke, “The Titanic, Eren? Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah.” I chuckled, “I was the King of the world.”  
  
“Fucking dumbass, were you hurt?”  
  
“Yeah, I hit my head. It knocked me out for a bit and I have nine stitches. I’m sorry about our game. I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”  
  
Levi clicked his tongue, “I don’t care about the shitty game.” There was a loud sniff over the phone, the telltale sign of someone crying on the other end of the phone call.  
  
“Levi, are you crying?” I asked softly.

There was another sniff before Levi shouted into the phone, “I was worried!”  
  
His shout pulled at my heart, making me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I wiped my eyes before speaking again, just happy that I got to talk to Levi. Hell, I didn’t even call my mother yet - he was the first on my list to call.. “You were?” I teased, trying to play off how his words made me feel. How I wanted to reach through the phone and pull him into a hug and cry into his shoulder.  
  
“Of course I was, dumbass! I fucking love you!” While Levi laughed at the end of his sentence, something about the words shot a bolt of lightning through me. I’ve told my friends and family that I loved them a million times, but I didn’t want Levi to be the one saying it to me that way. I wanted him to love me the same way I loved him.  
  
While I cherished our friendship and everything that had built between us over the last few months, the love I held for him wasn’t the same as everyone else. I loved my family, loved my friends. But with Levi? I was hopelessly, madly, completely, without a doubt, head over heels in love with him. Every single little thing about him became another reason to love him.  
  
Which led me to question him, perhaps in the most ridiculous way possible but.. “No homo?” I asked, while begging that I was wrong. The line was quiet, and I knew Levi was thinking it over. I could imagine his face, his brows pointed down as he tried to form the best answer to my question. “..Or?” I couldn’t stop myself, the few seconds of silence was making me reach out for his answer.  
  
“Or.” Levi’s answer couldn’t be more serious.  
  
“I feel the same.” I replied, the tears coming back to me at full force.  
  
“Yeah?” He was unsure, that was was okay. It was confusing, and maybe happening too quickly for two people that lived so far apart. But it was true.  
  
“Yes.” I bit my lip, trying to hold back word vomit and failing. “I love you Levi. There isn’t a single second that passes that I’m not thinking of you. That I’m not thinking I could be there with you, holding you in my arms and keeping you all to myself. You’re all I care about, I’m sitting in this fucking hospital bed and all I can think is, ‘Fuck, I wish Levi was here so he could just fucking kiss me and make everything better.’ I love you so damn much, Levi. It makes my heart ache not to have you with me.”  
  
Fuck,” Levi choked out, his voice weak with emotions I wish I could see, “I feel the same, everything you just said and so much more. God I want to kiss you right now.”  
  
“I could desperately use a kiss right now,” I said with a light laugh.  
  
“Maybe over the summer we can meet up?” Levi offered, and I wasn’t about to turn that idea down.  
  
“I was planning on seeing you this summer way before I knew I was in love with you, Stud Muffin.You’ll have to have Hanji tie me down to stop me from coming.” I snorted.  
  
“Good, so how are you? Does your head hurt?” As if on cue I felt a painful throb through my stitches.  
  
I settled back into my terrible bed, with my other arm out of commission I couldn’t even try to fluff the pillow made of bricks. “Like a bitch.”  
  
“Shit, I can let you go. You should be resting.” Typical Levi.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” I said quickly so he couldn’t try to get off the phone with me. “Besides, I _am_ resting, I’m in bed right now. I like talking to you.” I stretched out in the bed the best that I could, exhaustion finally catching up to me and demanding I try to sleep. I still wouldn’t get off the phone though.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay, Eren.”  
  
“Thank you Levi, I’m glad you’re in my life again.” My words slurred out, the stress of the day finally coming to knock my ass out again.  
  
“I told you and Jean to stop fucking around at the pool,” Levi’s tired voice said through the speakers with a small chuckle.  
  
We fell asleep together on the phone, and I wished we could actually share a bed instead of Levi hearing my snores over the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even though I was banned from swimming, coach still had me sit in on some of the practices. The sling on my arm wasn’t needed anymore and was removed after a few days of having it. Jean wouldn’t stop apologizing for letting me fall, but it wasn’t like it was all his fault. I did enjoy how much he decided to spoil me though, he bought me this ultra rare half naked figure to go with the collection. I don’t even know how he managed to get his hands on it but I was ecstatic. It was worth cutting my head open for.  
  
Levi said he was going to punch me for saying that.  
  
Speaking of my _boyfriend_ , I was officially driving him insane. We usually had swim practice every day, Monday through Friday. Since I wasn’t even going to half of them I had a lot of free time on my hands. I was constantly bothering Levi.  
  
If I wasn’t texting him I was sending him snapchats, if I wasn’t sending snapchats I was calling him, and if I wasn’t calling him then I was video chatting him. Levi couldn’t get a break from me, but I think he secretly loved his needy boyfriend.  
  
“Have I told you how unbelievably sexy you are?” I grinned into the webcam, watching Levi as he wrote into one of his many notebooks.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,” he answered without looking up but I was able to see the smirk on his face as he kept writing.  
  
“So, fucking sexy,” I whispered. “I want to lick whipped cream off your stomach.” Lord have mercy, Levi’s abs were a godsend. Since we started dating, hell _before_ we started dating - there were some not to innocent pics sent back and forth. And I could never get Levi’s gorgeous body out of my mind.  
  
It turned out we were both sending them on purpose, trying to gauge each other’s reactions to the half naked photos. The amount of photos I sent to Levi of me in just my swim trunks had to be over 100. I even went so far to send him a picture of my ‘new briefs’ because I wanted his thoughts. I was such a damn tease.  
  
“That’s disgusting,” Levi still wouldn’t look up, the blush growing over his cheeks couldn't be missed though.  
  
“You like it,” I pushed. “You like thinking about my tongue running all over you, moving down-”  
  
“Guys!” A voice shouted into the room, stopping me from trying to distract Levi. “I’m right here!”  
  
“Sorry, Erwin.” Levi and I both said in unison, but then giggled together at being caught.

 

~~~~~~

 

I held my phone up above me, grinning into the camera and taking a photo. Then sent it over to Levi as soon as I deemed it good enough.

“You've taken more selfies this year than I’ve ever seen you do in your entire life.” Armin pointed out and took a bite of his salad. I shrugged and pointed the phone at my plate. “Levi isn't going to care that you are eating a salad.”

“He told me to stop eating so many hot pockets.” No swimming was making me lazy, and hot pockets were becoming a common dish for me.

Armin sighed and pulled out his own phone, snapping a picture of the _other_ plate beside my salad. “Let's see what he has to say about the appetizer platter you ordered,” I reached over the table for Armin's phone but he was quicker than me. His thumbs flew over the screen as he typed a message along with it and read it aloud, “And he didn't even share his mozzarella sticks.”

“You didn't ask for any!” I cried out and grabbed one of the sticks of fried cheese to throw at my ex best friend. Only a few seconds after Armin sent my death sentence to my boyfriend, Levi called me.

I answered, and tried to explain myself before Levi could reach through the phone and smack me. “Levi, look-”

“Eren Allen Jaeger.” That tone.. Levi wasn't fucking around and I was about to get the verbal ass whopping of the year.  

The rest of our lunch was me apologizing to Levi and promising to stop eating fried food.

Armin grinned the entire time while he snacked on my platter.

 

~~~~~~

 

“If you were an ice cream, what flavor would you be?” It was another late night Skype session with Levi, and while he pretended to hate this game - I knew he always had fun.

“Hmm..” Levi ran a hand through his dark locks while he thought about it. “Maybe black cherry.”

I nodded enthusiastically, “That's my favorite flavor!”

Light blue eyes narrowed at me, the dark room around Levi not hiding his playful glare. “You would say it was your favorite even if I said I was chocolate mint.”

I gasped in mock hurt, “I would not!”

“Yes you would!” Levi laughed, the sound ringing through my speakers and making me grin so huge it hurt.

“Please!” Jean groaned from his side of the room, a pillow that was over his face was thrown at me before he continued, “For the love of God! Let me sleep!”

“We’re sorry, Jean. I'll buy you ice cream,” I offered to Jean in hopes he wouldn't be too upset. It was a Tuesday night and Levi should have been in bed hours ago, along with myself but it wasn't nearly as late for me.

“It better not be fucking black cherry.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Things with Levi were beyond perfect, I was in heaven each and every moment that I got to spend chatting with him. However, having all of this time off with nothing to do just made my imagination go crazy. Jean was out with some girl and told me he wouldn’t be back until the next morning. So, I was alone for the rest of the day with an aching cock from the pool selfies Levi sent me.  
  
Part of me thought Levi really didn’t know how much power he had over me, everytime he sent me a photo - even ones that weren’t dirty, I couldn’t stop thinking how badly I wanted him. The desire kept growing in me, begging me to find Levi and finally claim his lips as my own.  
  
I was laying in my bed, two fingers deep in my ass and fisting my cock to the link that was playing on my computer. Two men moved together, one hovering above the other and thrusting his hips down to fill his partner with his hot cock. I was getting close, my fingers moving quickly within to try and reach a quick release.  
  
That was until my phone started ringing, the ringtone for Levi playing through the speakers and making me stop just before I could finish.  
  
“H-hey, how was swimming?” I was panting, it was painfully obvious what I had just been doing but Levi didn’t always catch on to things like that.  
  
““It was good,we usually videochat on Saturday night. Why didn’t you answer my skype call?” Oh, shit. I sat up and hid the full screen pornhub window to see two missed calls from Levi. Skype was the opposite of a cock block, ignoring Levi's call so I could get off.  
  
“Sorry, I missed your call - I was watching something and it didn't pop up.”  
  
“What is it?” I should have seen that question coming.  
  
“Oh.. um..” I hesitated, unsure how to answer. As much as I wanted to bring Levi into this next stage in our relationship.. I didn’t know if he was ready. “Just a video.”  
  
“Eren, are you watching porn?” Levi was joking, but I wouldn’t lie to him.  
  
“Yeah… I can turn it off..” I offered.  
  
“Send me the link, I’ll watch with you.” My eyes went wide from Levi’s request, if I thought I was horny before this was something else entirely.  
  
I sat up, wiping my lubed up hand over my thigh to scroll through the page and send the link to Levi. It was one of my favorites, a buff guy fucking a nerd. Cheesy, I know. But the way that buff gay made love to his partner made me cum every single fucking time. His toes would curl as he pushed himself inside and kissed the other porn star with a passion I’d never seen before.  
  
“Look how perfectly they blend together,” I mumbled and went back to rubbing my fingers over my entrance. “It’s fucking porn but they look like they’re in love.  
  
“That’s really fucking hot,” Levi whispered in reply, his voice so quiet I almost couldn’t hear him. Fuck, he was so sexy.  
  
“It is,” I agreed. “I like how tender they are.”  
  
“It’s sweet.”  
  
I could hear him on the other end, beginning to pant like myself. And I needed to know what he was doing, was he as turned on as I was? “Are you touching yourself, Levi?”  
  
“Y-yeah, are you?” That stutter, I was going to melt into the bed because of this man. I tried to reach my digits deeper into myself and failing, the phone stopping me from having complete freedom.  
  
“Yes. Fuck this is hard on the phone. I can’t finger myself.” I cried into my phone, a hidden message for Levi to hopefully unfold.  
  
“We could video chat,” Levi said quietly, making me moan softly.  
  
“Please, Levi. I want to see you.” I begged, not even ashamed of it.  
  
“Okay.” Levi hung up the phone without saying goodbye, but I didn’t give a fuck. I grinned as the call came through, showing me Levi sitting in his bed with a tank top on. Whoops I was shirtless.. and pantless - but he didn't see that yet.

I watched as Levi moved to get comfortable, leaning back on the pillows in his bed. Just seeing the redness spreading across his face from seeing me was enough to make me be bold, I moved back, keeping the laptop between my legs and presented myself to him. The light gasp that echoed through my speakers called to me, convincing me to reach down and finger myself for his own private viewing.

“Do I look okay, Levi?” I breathed out. I wanted to be perfect for him, I wanted him to watch me and never stop. There was something naughty about fucking my fingers in front of Levi like this, the air around me was hotter than it was before - Levi's gaze heating me up without even trying. I threw my head back with a moan, thinking about Levi being the one to work me like this. His delicate pale fingers sliding in and out my slicked hole, searching for that spot inside of me that would put me right at the edge.

“You're so beautiful.” Levi gasped, his hand reached beneath his briefs to grab at his erection. I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen as he eased his gorgeous cock out, giving me my first incredible view of him. It was pale, just like his skin - but maybe more so. The thickness of him had me drooling, wishing I could wrap my lips around him and swallow him whole. His tip was colored with an angry red, demanding Levi to stoke his hand over himself, to give into the pleasure and follow me into our sinful display.

“I wish you were here with me,” I whined as I tried to reach deeper, tried to open myself enough to take Levi's dick even though he wasn't there. “I wish these were your fingers, opening me up - prepping me to take that perfect thick cock.”

“Fuck,” Levi hissed out, his hand stilling at the base of his cock as he came close to cumming all over himself. “Eren, me too.” His free hand roamed up his stomach, bringing his tank top up higher - giving me the view I'd seen dozens of times before but never like this. Sweat glistened over his abs, only working with the small spotlight of the computer's brightness to enhance his delectable stomach. “Does it feel good?” He asked me, his hand stroking slowly over himself to keep the pleasure coming in small waves. “Having my fingers inside of you?” Levi's bottom slip slipped between his teeth where he bit it softly, keeping a groan hidden as I sped up my fingers from his words.

“Yes!” I cried out, my back lifting from the bed as I finally brushed my fingers over my prostate. The pleasure shot through me, bringing me so close I could almost taste it. “Yes, fuck. Levi I'm so close.” My other hand wrapped around my cock, picking up the pace as I began to give into my own selfish demand of cumming.

“So am I, baby,” Levi moaned out, and that was all I needed. I said his name with a shout, both my hands working quickly as I let my orgasm take over. We finished at the same time, covering ourselves in ribbons of cum in a brilliant display of passion.

“That was amazing.” I said between deep breaths, my chest heaving up and down to try and catch up. I looked down to my lubed fingers and grimaced at how wet they had gotten.

“So amazing,” Levi agreed with a smile into the camera. The only thing I wanted to do was climb through that screen and snuggle into his arms. Maybe shower together first, but I definitely needed some post sex cuddling.

“I wish you weren't so far away,” I said with a frown, wishing that I could keep this moment positive but I couldn't. I've missed him every single day since we were kids, and being with him - being in love with him and not being able to see him in person? It was so much worse.

“Me too,” Levi agreed in the same way, the sadness and longing obvious over his handsome face. I wanted to kiss it all away, to bring him home and never let him from my site again.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jean dove into the pool with complete ease, the water surrounded him and flowed with him as he began his laps. The horse may not have been as fast as me, but that didn't make him any less impressive. I held a camera in front of me, taking shots of him as he pushed himself to move faster.

I only had the camera for a few days, the college didn't have enough to lend them to the students for a long amount of time and I finally got my chance to play with it. I was going to beg my mother for a camera next year so I wouldn't have to rely on the shitty renting service.

With a sigh, I took the canon from around my neck and placed it on the bench beside me. My phone still had no messages from Levi. Which was okay, it made sense that he was busy - he had a swim meet at the end of the week and his coach was really digging into them to practice as much as they could.

Our coach was doing the same, but with my head still having an open wound I wasn't allowed to join in. It would only be a few more days until my doctor cleared me and I could get back into the water again, but until then I was stuck on the sidelines just watching.

“What's up, buttercup?” Hanji climbed the seats to sit beside me, she was standing with Armin before - trying to get him to test an energy shot she had been working on.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me what's going on,” Hanji said and poked at my ribs. “Something’s wrong.”

I lifted my hands hopelessly in front of me, gesturing to the water. “I miss swimming,” I pouted, then grabbed my phone from pure habit to check for a text. Still nothing. “And I miss Levi!”

“Well, I can't help with the swimming…” Hanji tapped her fingers along the metal bench, “but we could go see Levi.”

“What?!” I shouted and grabbed Hanji's shoulders which caught Armin's attention. He turned around and told me to shhh.

I didn't even let Hanji speak, instead I pulled her from the swim building so we could talk outside. That was where she told me she was traveling back home to surprise Levi with a visit, and she wanted me to tag along.

We bought the tickets that night, courtesy of Hanji's credit card - and would be flying out in two days.

Let me tell you, those were the hardest two days of my entire fucking life. While Hanji told Erwin everything that was happening, she didn't slip a single word to Levi. It was supposed to be a surprise so I had to constantly stop myself from telling him I was coming over. I'm terrible at keeping surprises, I just get so excited that I want to tell the entire world of my plans. Not that the world would care but whatever.

We planned it for the weekend, so we wouldn't miss any of our classes. Which was great but sucked balls at the same time. It meant I would only get to spend a few hours with Levi, we would hopefully arrive just before the swim meet kicked off and then leave the very next day.

But I didn't care.

Even if I only got to spend 30 seconds with Levi it would be worth it. I would travel however far and for however long I needed to until I could see him again.

I missed my best friend for all these years.  But now he was so much more than that, he was the person I loved more than anything else in the entire world.

 

~~~~~

 

Our flight left in the early afternoon, barely giving us enough time to make it to Levi's meet before they started. From the first step on the plane I was a ball of nerves, butterflies were going absolutely insane in my stomach - all of then shouting, 'holy shit Eren is going to see Levi!’ Fuck yeah I was!

Still, I wish my nerves could have cooled it at least a little bit. Hanji's rich ass bought us first class seats and even the constant attention from staff wasn’t enough to distract me. Hanji kept trying to order us champagne to ‘lighten me up,’ but I refused it, plus the flight attendant put her foot down anyway after Hanji insisted she “forgot” her ID. You need your ID to board a plane..

When the flight landed it felt like my stomach dropped down to my ass. Hanji grabbed my hand and dragged me through the airport, she was way more familiar with the small arrival area and was able to speed us pass everyone and into a taxi.

A taxi that took us directly to Levi's swim meet.

“Relax,” Hanji smiled at me and placed a single hand on my shoulder. “There's nothing to be nervous about.”

“I'm so excited I feel like I'm gonna puke.”

“No puking in the cab!” The driver barked, only making me want to actually puke to piss him off.

“No worries sir!” Hanji waved the driver off, “My friend here is going to have a dick up his ass for the first time tonight and he's a little nervous!”

Welp. How to shut a cab driver up 101 class professor Hanji Zoe.

Once we pulled up to the building, Hanji threw her money to the driver and pulled me along with her. I swear my shoulder was going to get dislocated again by how much she was dragging me around.

“Come on, come on,” Hanji begged to me as we sprinted to the meet, as if it would make me able to move any faster. I was a swimmer not a runner!

The swimming area was flooded with people, it was a good thing Hanji and I only bought backpacks with us for clothes. I couldn't imagine trying to move around the pool with full sized suitcases.

Hanji typed into her phone, most likely alerting Erwin that we were there. And that made my nerves shoot into overdrive, it was happening. I was actually going to fucking see Levi.

“She's here!” And oh god that was Erwin's voice, I knew it better than my own from the amount of times he scolded Levi and I for staying up so late. And _oh god_ because if Erwin saw us then that meant…

“Erwin! Levi!” Hanji screeched, grabbing people's attention but she ignored their stares entirely. She ran over to the pair, shoving people out of the way without a care.

I wasn’t able to see the group through the crowd, Hanji having left me behind to greet her friends meant I was standing alone surrounded by strangers. I moved forward, slowly, staying out of eye sight and not fully able to see the man I loved.

His arms were around Hanji, hugging the crazed woman back and speaking to her without glancing over to see me. I don't know what was said between them, I only watched as Hanji moved to hug Erwin and then turned to me.

There comes a moment in every person's life when they can just feel everything around them freeze. When what was once around them doesn't matter at all, when their attention is focused completely on one single thing.

Levi.

Our eyes locked, his widening in surprise and softening just as quickly when I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face. “Hey, Levi,” I greeted quietly, too shy to move forward.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, the butterflies worked over time once Levi started moving toward me. When his arms wrapped around me, I finally felt free. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders just by having Levi in my arms. It wasn't like when we were kids, now I was towering over him with his head buried in my chest - and I was hopelessly in love with him.

“You're here.” The shock in his voice was obvious, I nodded into his hair - inhaling his scent and burning it into my mind. A scent that was all Levi, like sweet lemons and a dark tea, a touch of amberwood, and of course - pool water. “You're fucking tall.”

I chuckled and nuzzled my cheek into his his silky hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head before pulling away, “Maybe, but you fit perfectly into my arms like this. Don’t you agree?” I laughed and stepped back completely, giving Levi space but not taking my eyes from him. He was so perfect, everything I remembered but even better. His piercing light blue eyes stared up at me, a single brow shot up as he saw how I had tears at the edge of my vision - waiting to fall over and roll down my cheeks.  
  
“Are you crying?” Levi asked me with a teasing smile.  
  
“Yes I am!” I shouted with a laugh. “Shut up, you’re crying too,” My thumb wiped below his eye, removing a single tear before it could fully fall.  
  
“I’m really happy to see you,” Levi was grinning, and it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Every part of me was screaming at me to pull him into my arms again, to just kiss him - finally take those lips like I’ve thought about for so long.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin stepped beside us, stopping me from doing exactly what I wanted. “We have to get back, we’re up after these guys.” Honestly, I almost hissed at the tall blonde. But that would have been really creepy. Hanji would have approved.  
  
“Right! Shit, I have to go,” Levi said with a frown.  
  
“The sooner you win this shit the sooner you can kiss me, Levi,” I grinned and shoved at his shoulder. “So go. I’ll be cheering for you, Stud Muffin.”  
  
Once again Hanji was dragging me away and towards some empty seats. We sat down together and kept our hands clasped together as we watched the teams line up. I caught Levi’s eyes through the crowd and grinned at my handsome man. He was perfect, topless, and all mine.  
  
I couldn’t help but start panicking in my seat. This wasn’t even my swim meet but I was terrified for Levi, if his team didn’t place in this relay then they were out for the rest of the season. I know that my team had already moved forward to the next round, but only because my college won first place overall the year before. If they hadn’t than my absence would have caused them to forfeit already. They still completed in the single matches but still.  
  
I wanted Levi’s team to win, so that we could see each other at the next swim meet. And so I could finally swim with him again.  
  
“Oh my god, look at the short one!” A girl sitting next to Hanji squealed and pointed to Levi. “He’s got that whole stoic sexy asshole thing going on.”  
  
“I’ll have you know!” Hanji elbowed the girl in her side, hard. “That’s my best friend! He had a stuffed cat named mouse and sucks mean cock.”  
  
I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Leave it to Hanji to release some of the tension I had for Levi and his team. The girl paled at Hanji’s words, her and her friends stood without a word and left.  
  
“Hanji,” I scolded.  
  
“What?” She shrugged and slid down the seat to stretch her legs out. “I needed more room.” I was mid eyeroll when the whistle blew, singling the swimmers to jump into the water. The boys diving into the water made me gasp and Hanji laugh beside me. “Plus I did a damn good job at distracting you.”  
  
The only other person on Levi’s team that I knew was Erwin and holy shit. I’d never seen such an impressive backstroke, Jean was going to be shitting himself when we saw the recordings from today’s race. I watched as the rest of their team dove into the water once it was their turn, and fuck they were impressive. Armin was going to beg Erwin to find out his teammates technique for the butterfly stroke - it was a thing of beauty.  
  
Then Levi was up.  
  
He was posed on the jumping point, his head pointed down and hands gripping into the stand so tightly that I could see his biceps tense from where I was sitting. The second his teammate slapped the wall to show he finished his laps - Levi was diving into the water.  
  
I could only watch in awe as the water devoured him, took his small form and accepted him as a gift to be welcomed into his home under the water. It was like the water was an extension of himself, working with him as he raced through it with ease. I was standing and cheering, screaming his name as he made nothing out of his laps.  
  
Towards the end he had a random burst of speed, a display of his skills that had me swooning. It looked impossible, but Levi was like a fucking fish in the water. It was so impressive, but it was also so fucking cute when it was like he was sprinting in the water. Then just like that..  
  
It was done.  
  
Levi brought his team first place, and he deserved the screaming of the crowd as they all cheered over his victory.  
  
”Once Levi was out of the water I was jumping from my seat and running to Levi to pull him into my arms, “Levi! You were fantastic!!” I shouted once I was near him. I didn’t care that my shirt got soaking wet, or that there were so many people around us, I had to let him know how proud of him I was.  
  
Unfortunately, Levi did have to pull away from me. So many other people were dying for his attention, wanting to congratulate him on the win and tell them how excited they were to see his team move to the next round. Our hands were laced together as he spoke to them, the grin on his face made my heart ache with how sweet it was. How sweet he was, and how much I fucking loved him.  
  
“You know..” I spoke softly once we were finally alone. We sat the the edge of the pool with our feet floating in the water, I swung my feet in it like a shy teenager. “You were really something out there.” I smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, “That random burst of speed? You were like a goddamn Sailfish out there. The other team didn’t stand a chance.”     
  
“Well I had to impress you somehow didn’t I?” Levi glanced over to me with a small smile on his face, the softness in his eyes did wonders to my heart.  
  
“It worked.” I smiled back to him and leaned closer before putting my hand on top of his.  
  
“When do you go back?” It was the question we were both dreading, but one that needed to be asked.  
  
“My flight is at three pm tomorrow.” I replied and let my eyes fall to my lap. It was too soon. We didn’t have enough time together, but I was happy with what we had.  
  
“What!?” Levi said quickly,  “That’s so soon! Fuck we shouldn’t have gone out with everyone!”  
  
“Hey, no. It’s alright, you had to celebrate! Plus, I had so much fun going out with you guys this afternoon.” I lifted my hand and placed it over his cheek gently. “I wouldn’t trade that time for the world.”  
  
Levi smiled up at me, “I’d rather just spend time with you.”  
  
I hummed in agreement, it would have been better sure - but it was nice to learn about Levi’s friends. Besides.. We still had time, and I intended to make the best of it. I looked around the pool to see if there was anyone else in the area with us. “I have an idea.” I grinned and stood up from the edge of the pool, my hands going to the button of my pants before Levi could stop me. “How about a refresher on how good I look naked in a pool?”  
  
“Eren, you are not skinny dipping!” I didn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes widened as I began removing my clothes.  
  
“Fine, fine,” I relented and stopped myself from pulling off the last piece of clothing. “I’ll keep my briefs on, deal?” I didn’t wait for him to tell me yes or no before I was slipping into the water. God it felt fucking good to be free again. I looked up from the water and smirked at my perfect boyfriend, “You coming in or what?”  
  
“I didn’t think you were supposed to be swimming,” Levi practictly scolded and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Competitively. No one said I can’t get a little _wet_ , besides I’m going to be cleared on Monday anyway,” I defended and moved closer to the edge of the pool where Levi was still waiting. Come on, I want to swim with you,” I pouted and gave my best puppy eyes to get him into the water with me.  
  
I watched with wide eyes as he started to strip, my dick woke up to see what all the fuss was about. At this point I was pretty much trained to get hard whenever Levi stripped, it always happened over cam and we usually only had a few minutes before Erwin or Jean would come back. A quickie over cam had become a usual occurrence for us.  
  
Levi dipped into the water beside me, wasting no time to get closer to me and move around the pool together. We moved slowly through the water, never moving far from each other, and just enjoying the time that we had together.  
  
This was so different from when we were kids, when we would swim around the water and try to saw who’s the better swimmer. No, this was so much better. It was like we were reuniting together in the water, showing each other how much we were in love with one another.  
  
“You’re amazing, Levi.” I said softly. “Perfect in everyway, absolutely gorgeous, charming..” I trained off with a smirk, “Maybe a bit blunt and short but - I love that about you.” I laughed at the glare Levi sent my way before he shoved my shoulder.  
  
“You’re beautiful too, I’m so happy you’re here, even if it’s only a few hours.”  
  
The butterflies that had left hours ago were back with a vengeance, but that didn’t stop me from leaving Levi into the corner of the pool. “Me too.” I breathed out, hardly saying the words as I kept moving closer to him with my eyes trained on his own. “I guess we’ll have to make the most of the time then?”  
  
“Definitely,” Levi whispered back, his arms coming up to wrap around my neck and ignite my skin beneath his touch in the cool water. I leaned forward, bringing our lips together for the first time. And fuck it was so much more than I ever expected it to be.  
  
Levi’s lips were thin but soft, and they moved eagerly against my own - there was no resistance to deeping our kiss. I traced my tongue over his lips, begging without saying what I wanted. Levi welcomed me, parting his lips gently to allow me to explore. I moaned deeply as our tongues connected, heat flooded through my body and demanded I take more from him.  
  
My hands ran over his exposed skin, tracing over every part I could reach easily without risking our lips parting from one another. I pressed Levi into the side of the pool, my hands rising up and tangling into his hair as I attempted to control our kiss. I couldn’t stop myself, my hips moved forward - pressing my length into Levi’s groin in a desperate need to have him feel me.  
  
Levi’s hands that were wrapped around me slid down, traveling under my briefs and squeezing at my back side. I pulled back with a gasp, my back side tingling and demanding that I let Levi dip his fingers into me next.  
  
“L-Levi,” I stuttered and pulled away from him, afraid I would blow a load in the water just from having my ass squeezed.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Levi apologized and began to retreat from me,  “I got carried away, I’ll stop!”  
  
“No,” I chuckled. “Please god, don’t stop.” I moved back against him and latched my lips to his jaw. “But we should really go back to your room before I cum in the pool.” For good measure I pushed my groin into his hip, showing him how ready I was for him to take me.  
  
“Yes.” Levi moaned out as I rocked into him before he got away from me and left the water. I giggled and followed after him, grabbing my clothes off the floor and running after Levi with my cock straining against my briefs and begging to be freed. God I hope no one saw us.  
  
When we got to the dorm, the first thing Levi did was get towels for both of us. But I hardly cared, I wanted to be out of these clothes and in his bed already. I wrapped the towels around my shoulders and stood in front of Levi to wrap my arms around him.  
  
“We should take off our wet clothes,” Levi said without looking at me, but I could see the blush that traveled up his neck and to the tips of his ears.  
  
“Why Mr. Ackerman, are you trying to get me naked?” I asked with a fake sense of horror.  
  
“Yes I am,” Levi grinned, and pulled me down to meet his lips once again. It was quick kiss, one to remind me that he was still with me. That he wanted this as badly as I did.  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” I laughed once we seperated from the kiss and hooked my thumbs under my briefs to pull them off in one smooth motion.  
  
Levi's eyes darted all over my newly exposed skin, taking in the view as quickly as he could - like I would disappear before his very eyes. Levi only took a second to remove his own bottoms, hardly giving me a chance to admire his pale and thick cock before he was pushing me onto my back on his small bed.  
  
“Fuck, Levi.” I gasped out as I fell onto the bed, and he began to kiss me. The passion he kissed me with was sinful, diving me to grind my hardening cock up to his stomach as he moved his hands all over me.  
  
His lips moved lower, over and neck and down to my collarbone before he paused to speak. “You’re gorgeous,” He whispered into my skin, making me whimper from the praise I didn’t know I wanted so badly. “So sexy and adorable,” he nipped at my chest, “just perfect.”  
  
I was a mess beneath him, unable to form words as he devoured each part of me. My bottom lip slipped between my teeth and I tried to contain a groan from the light bites and sucks he left over my skin.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Levi had pulled back and was sitting on his knees between my thighs. I needed this more than anything. I was never so sure about something in my entire life, but I knew that i wanted Levi to be the first person to claim me. I wanted him to be the only one that would do this to me.  
  
“God, yes. Please, Levi. I need you,” I sat up to pull Levi into another kiss, a kiss that I hoped would wipe away any worries he had. I needed this.  
  
Just as our lips parted, Levi whispered, “I’ve never done this before,”  
  
“Neither have I,” I answered. “I’m ready though, Levi. Please? I need this. I need you, only you...”  
  
“I’ll go slow then, okay?” Levi offered me a small smile before he began pouring lube over his thin and pale fingers. I leaned back, letting my head fall into the pillows with Levi following after me. He continued our lips once more, a single lubed up digit circling around my entrance at the same time.  
  
I moaned into his mouth as he pressed the finger into me, a familiar feeling but one that felt so much better knowing it was Levi doing this to me. My arms swung around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he began pumping his finger in and out of me.  
  
Fuck it felt amazing. His single finger was able to reach deeper than I ever could on my own, and the way he would twist and circle inside of me had me seeing stars. I thought I was going to pass out when he added a second finger. The stretch was quick, my entrance already mostly accustomed to having two fingers in it whenever I got off on my own.  
  
I was crying out in pleasure when he began to scissor his fingers, opening me up just enough to fit the head of his cock into me. Levi’s lips were running along my chest, biting and sucking at my nipples while he worked me with his hand.  
  
“Enough! Levi, I’m ready! I need you now,” I begged. Levi nodded and gently eased his fingers from me, making me whine from the loss of pleasure.  
  
“Okay.” Levi whispered and kissed my lips softly before moving back and grabbing for a condom. I watched as he rolled it over his gorgeous pale cock and adjusted himself between my thighs.  
  
I threw my head back as Levi entered me, the stretching of my entrance causing my body to tense up from the pain that shot through my body. The prepping we did made Levi slide in without resistance, but I wasn’t used to having something so much larger inside of me. Once Levi buried himself into me completely, he waited for me. Waited for me to adjust to his size.  
  
“Are you okay?” Levi asked, his hand ran through my hair - helping me to relax as I grew used to his size. I shifted carefully, rotating my hips slowly to help open me even further.  
  
“Yes,” I barely managed to say, my eyes watered from the initial pain - but it was passing, and I was ready. “Better than okay,” I smiled up at Levi, and brought my hands to rest on either side of his face. “You can move.”  
  
“I love you,” Levi whispered and began moving with hips with careful slow thrusts. I could feel each inch of him as he moved in and out of me, my entrance taking him greedily now - holding onto him and begging for him to stay inside me forever.  
  
“I love you too,” I gasped out and wrapped my arms and legs around Levi - pulling him into another kiss as he picked up the speed.  
  
Any pain I felt before vanished, turning into all pleasure as Levi drilled into me. The slapping of our skin and moans filled the room as I grew closer to release. Then it happened, Levi managed to hit that one spot inside of me that made me forget where we were.  
  
“Levi, yes! There, please!” I pleaded with him, and he happily obliged. One of my legs was lifted over his strong shoulder, pushing me into the perfect position so he could abuse my prostate with his unrelentless thrusting.  
  
“You’re beautiful. Fuck Eren, you feel so good, so perfect,” Levi praised from above me, his flash flushed and lips parted as he fucked into me.  
  
“I’m gonna cum!” I shouted, and dug my nails deep into Levi’s back. “Please, Levi. Please.” I’m not even sure what I was begging for, but when Levi’s hand wrapped around my cock I lost it.  
  
“Do it baby,” His hand stroked over me. “Just let go.”  
  
And I did.  
  
My orgasam flooded over me in a wave, spreading all over my body before I was spilling into Levi’s hand and coating us both in ribbons of my cum. Levi continued to thrust into me, reaching his own finish only a few moments later.  
  
He eased out of me, taking the spent condom off of himself and disposing of it. When he came back to the bed to lay on the bed beside me I was already out of it.  
  
That was the best orgasam I’ve ever had, and knowing that it was Levi that helped me reach it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “That was amazing,” I mumbled and turned over to face Levi.  
  
“It was.” Levi agreed, he looked exhausted - and I found it cute as hell when he fell a sleep only seconds before I did.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Levi was awake before me, laying beside me and watching me with soft eyes as I finally woke up. “Morning,” he said before reaching over and brushing my hair hair away from my eyes. God he was gorgeous, how could someone look so utterly perfect with that amount of bedhead. Black strands flew all over the place but he didn't even seem to notice. 

“Morning,” I said back and stretched my legs out, my ass was fucking sore. Be it from cheap airline seats or Levi's delicious cock - we'll never know.

“Did you sleep well?”

I nodded, and shifted closer to Levi - leaving small kisses along his neck and collarbone. “Like a rock,” I replied, which was true. I haven't slept that well since I was a kid. “What about you?”

Levi hummed, “Best sleep in a while.”

“Probably because I fucked you senseless.” I said with a smirk. “We’re gonna have to do that again.”

Levi chuckled at me with a roll of his eyes before I was rolling away from him to give him some space. I was a bed hog and probably laid directly on top of him the entire night. I watched as he stretched his limbs out with a sigh.

“Shit, is that the time?” Levi asked when he glanced over to his clock. I frowned and looked over to the display, seeing that I only had a few hours left.

“We don't even have time for a quickie,” Levi groaned, before moving to face me again.

I giggled at his honesty, and while I definitely wanted a 'quickie’ I knew that was just didn't have the time, “I wasn't talking doing it again right now.” I pulled Levi into my arms and forced him to cuddle into my chest as I continued to laugh.  
  
“Then when?” Levi asked, his voice muffled in my chest, only making me laugh more.

“You can give me a blow job when I whoop your ass in two weeks at our next meet.” I snickered and pressed my face into those messy raven locks. I yelled when Levi reached around me to smack a hand against my tender ass.

“As if I'd let you win.” Levi out right scoffed at me and pulled back to look into my eyes. Breathtaking lightly colored blue eyes they owned me completely.

“Is that a challenge, Ackerman?” I teased before sitting up and looking down at Levi. There was no way I would lose, and even if I did somehow actually lose.. well, I'd suck the soul out of him.

“You bet your ass it is, Jager.” Levi sat up with as much excitement and determination I felt, thrusting his hand out for a shake to seal the deal. His gaze was intense, and for a second I was worried I _would_ lose, “Winner gets head.”

“You’re on, Stud Muffin.”

 

FIN  
  



End file.
